


Marina

by KawaiiNinja



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon), Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (TV 2012)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Slavery, Character Death, Crossover, Crossover Pairings, Eventual Romance, F/M, Fallen Egypt, Fluff and Angst, Homeworld Gems - Freeform, Leozuli, Mutants, Romance, Royalty, Slavery, Slaves, alternative universe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-22
Updated: 2020-12-27
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:53:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 23
Words: 32,559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27674969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KawaiiNinja/pseuds/KawaiiNinja
Summary: In a world full of humans, gems and mutants. Gems are seen as higher members of society, based upon their ranking with humans in the middle. Whereas mutants are known as the untouchables, the outcasts and slaves. Their purpose in life is to simply serve at the bottom of the chain.Lapis is not only lucky to be born into a prestigious family, but into the third line of royalty.One day more slaves are brought to the palace. And one in particular captures Lapis' attention.
Comments: 9
Kudos: 19





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Important note: in this fic gems are basically like magical/off-colored humans. Just thought to clarify. Fusion is not in this fic.
> 
> The title: "Marina" is Latin for "from the sea." This suits. :)
> 
> There will also be torture and themes of slavery. This story will eventually be a Leozuli fic (Leo X Lapis.)
> 
> Enjoy reading this fic!
> 
> First chapter contains several mentions of death.

A baby's cry pierced the air, the first signal of life brought into the world. The mother heaved, sweat dotting her forehead as she fell back against the pillows, exhausted. Midwives and servants hustled in all directions.

The baby was taken, clean and wrapped in a white swaddling blanket. "My baby..." The queen reached out her arms tiredly.

"It's girl, your Majesty," the servant handed her the fluffy white bundle.

Blue Diamond gazed down at the tiny face poking out from the blanket. It was indeed a girl, and she had no words to describe this overwhelming feeling of love and joy she felt for this child, and it was hers. The baby had matching blue skin like her, with deep ocean blue eyes that gazed about the room in such awe and curiosity.

Her hair was dark blue, a feature she had inherited from her father. Brushing back the blanket, she noticed a marking upon the newborn's back. It was a birthmark, in the shape of a dark-blue-colored teardrop. The birthmarks they had were not like the ones that humans consisted of, but rather theirs were protrusions, and gemstones embedded into their body.

The gem birthmark reminded her of her husband, he had the same marking except it was on his cheek. Her daughter's gem was located on she backs Blue Diamond began to tear up. Oh how she wished that he could be here to witness this lovely moment. It was too bad that he died during the war, having protected her twin brother: Yellow Diamond.

It seemed to be that tragedy had befallen the royal family. The father of Blue, Yellow and Pink Diamond had passed away, leaving their mother White Diamond in his stead.

Yellow Diamond, Blue's twin brother had lost his first wife due to childbirth. And then his second because of a tragic illness. Though he was bestowed with two heirs, Topaz and Emerald both half-brother and half-sister.

And then there was Blue Diamond whose husband had died in the war and had not even lived to witness the birth of their child. It was both a glorious and devastating day.

"What will you name her, my Diamond?"

Blue traced her baby's cheeks, marveling at his she turned to the touch. "I will name her... Lapis... Lapis Lazuli," she smiled, beaming down at her child. Everyone in the room began to bow themselves to the floor.

"Long live Princess Lazuli, may she live a life of grace and peace. Bestowed by thy bounteous hand." A chorus rang out.

Blue Diamond smiled as her midwife stood up, leaning over to gaze at the newborn. "She is beautiful, she will make a wonderful queen someday."

"Yes, she will." There was a soft knock as the blue curtains that closed the door brushed aside to reveal a familiar pink face.

"It's me."

"Princess Pink!" Blue Diamond sat up more fully against her bed. She held Lapis close to her chest. "Come on in," she beckoned her younger sister. The sixteen-year-old princess entered, wearing a rose-burgundy top that exposed her midriff and gem in her belly button. She hopped over, taking a seat to see her new niece. "She's gorgeous, Blue," Pink's eyes sparkled. She gasped as Lapis grasped her finger. "And so adorable!"

And thus the kingdom had rejoiced in the birth of another heir to the throne. Through her first two years of life, Lapis was lucky to have an amazing aunt such as Princess Pink.

However, once the Princess turned eighteen came unexpected news. Blue held her two-year-old Lapis onto her lap as Pink was brought up to the throne of White Diamond. They were all gathered here, including Yellow Diamond.

"I can't marry him..." Pink whimpered, kneeling at the base of White's feet.

"You will marry this gem and that is final," White Diamond demanded. "This match had already been arranged for you since childhood. It will bring two kingdoms together in unity."

Blue frowned upon seeing Pink's distraught face. Though she already knew that her sister didn't love her betrothed. There seemed to be something else weighing down upon her. The way her hand clasped her stomach didn't go unnoticed.

"I can't!" She gasped, tears streaming down her face. "Because I've already tainted myself..."

"What?" White Diamond perked her head up at this.

"I'm pregnant." Those words silenced every mouth in the entire room. It was so quiet that if a pin would fall, anyone could hear it.

"Is this true?"

"Y-yes..." Pink nodded her head. She moved her hand to adjust the top of her skin. And sure enough, her bare stomach revealed a tiny bump.

"Who is the father?!" White boomed, curling her fingers tightly over the armrest of her throne chair.

"Please don't punish him!" Pink Diamond fell forward, begging upon her knees. "It's not just his fault, but I mine too. I wanted this!" She gestured to herself, her slightly protruding stomach especially. "I-I- love him!"

Blue could see the desperation upon Pink's face. Was Pink talking about that one human friend of hers? It was obvious enough that Pink harbored feelings towards him, but even Blue was shocked that she would go as far as to make love with him and create a child. And it was bad enough that it wasn't even in wedlock. Conceiving outside the bonds of matrimony was considered taboo.

Blue Diamond sighed heavily. Perhaps, White had always been too harsh towards her. What else would make her sister go to such extreme measures? As foolish as she was at times, Blue could not even hate her own sister.

"It's that human friend of yours huh?" White sneered, bringing two fingers the pinch the bridge of her nose tightly. "Greg DeMayo, a mere citizen." She lowered her hand. "What have you done, child?"

"Please.... " Pink cried, placing her forehead against the floor. "Spare him."

"I would have the child to be eradicated, but since taking an innocent life is a sin. The child will be spared. And as for Greg.... he too will be spared."

Pink gasped in relief, lifting her head. Though the shame was evident on her face. Blue knew deep down that Pink didn't feel remorse for what she had done even if it had gone against their moral standards.

"And to prevent disgrace upon you, no one will speak of this matter," White continued, "lest you bring dishonor upon this royal family. You are not allowed to leave this palace from here on out."

There was a tapping noise, and White gestured the servants to usher Pink Diamond away to her room. This matter had to be dealt with secretively. Otherwise, if others had found out about Pink's situation certainly many would encourage that the princess be put to death for committing such a sin.

Though Pink Diamond didn't seem saddened at all. In fact, Blue noted that her sister was jittery. They had finally come to an agreement to secretly allow Greg to visit her without White Diamond not Yellow Diamond knowing. After all, Blue would do anything to ensure a bit of happiness for her younger sister.

And the next few nine months had been rather difficult for the young princess. Blue brought Lapis to hang out with her aunt. Until one day, Pink's woke to her bed stained with blood.

The midwives and servants had all been ushered into the room, as screaming could be heard. It was beyond anything Blue had ever heard. She had to take Lapis away, since she couldn't have her daughter around.

And then, after five long hours of screaming everything became silent, too silent. A few seconds later came a high-pitcher scream, a baby's cry soaring through the air. But it didn't sound like a happy one. Something was wrong. Blue rushed down the hallway, with Yellow and White following behind.

She ran through the pink curtains to find a disturbing sight. There was a baby boy wrapped in a pink blanket, wailing at the top of his lungs despite how tiny and frail his little pale body was.

And there on the bed, stained with blood lay a motionless body. They didn't need to be told what happened, Pink's peaceful and yet lifeless face said it all.

Unfortunately, the younger princess had died in childbirth. Though her child survived. 


	2. Serene Pond

Lapis didn't have a lot of memories of Aunt Pink. But she did remember playing with her pink bubbles in her room. Since the moment she began to learn to talk, she asked about where Auntie Pink was.

Her mother told her that she was no longer here, and the young three-year old watched her mother sob in front of the shrine. They visited the shrine frequently, placed with hibiscus flowers. They were Pink Diamond's favorite.

And as for the child that remained behind, Blue begged White to not send him away to another family. Even though he was seen as a disgrace to the royal bloodline, that didn't stop the fact that this child was still a royal heir. He was all that was left from Pink. As different as he was, half gem and human. He looked like a human with a pink gem in his naval.

This would be the first of his kind ever witnessed in history. Pink had named him Steven, as those were the last words she had uttered on her deathbed.

White finally agreed to keep the child, as Blue Diamond sighed in relief. She would make sure that this boy would have some guardians that would take care of him. And not only that, but his father also deserved to see him too. As much as White Diamond hated Greg DeMayo. Blue convinced her that a child shouldn't be parentless, and that without his mother he needed his father.

And so the little prince Steven was kept as low profile in the palace. Able to visit his father from town, and his father to freely visit through the secret passage underneath the palace. Blue Diamond had bestowed Pearl, one of Pink Diamond's closest friends and servant to help raise the boy. She also admitted a gem from her own court, Garnet. Garnet was one of her own bodyguards, and she knew that if she served Prince Steven Blue would live knowing that her nephew was being protected.

After all, it wasn't strange that servants helped to watch over the young children of the royal family. So Steven would have no problem growing up.

A few years had passed, and six-year-old Lapis was in the library, studying a book just as her mother commanded. A princess must grow in wisdom and stature. So she was always reading books, learning of the arts and sciences, along with playing music and dance. It was deemed that a successful Queen had not only many talents, but must be wise in order to rule her kingdom one day.

A soft rapping noise alerted Lapis' attention as she lifted her nose that was buried in a book. The door opened slightly to reveal a young boy's head. His dark curls bounced, excitement lighting up his eyes. "Lapis?" The five-year-old whispered. The blue gem instantly recognized her cousin. Out of all of them, Steven was her favorite. He was the closest one in age to her. Topaz and Emerald were also not bad cousins, but they were slightly older than Lapis. And they had no interest in imagination or sneaking out from the palace.

Lapis closed her book, walking up to Steven as she clasped her cousin's hand. They walked silently down the hall, furtively trying to avoid anyone to the secret passage. They snuck past the main hall where voices could be heard, a meeting gathering.

They both made it to the end of the hallway, Lapis pressing her hand against a hidden section of the wall. The secret door revealed a passage as Lapis held Steven's hand tighter. "Don't be scared." She consoled her cousin, leading him into the dark passage.

Though Lapis had no siblings, and Steven was one of her cousins. She did regard him as a brother.

The tunnel was dark, except for a few torches that lit the walls. The passageways down here were like a labyrinth. One could get lost if they didn't understand the network. Lapis guided her cousin along, remembering the words her mother reminded her.

 _"Follow the right light, and it'll take you home."_ If one thing, the nearer they came to that specific entrance that led to the town, there would be a subtle change in the lighting color. It would become a shade dimmer, and coming back to the palace the light would become more blue.

After all, the other paths had torches with a myriad of colors. You simply needed to know which one to follow. They followed the blue light until they finally came to the exit. Steven and Lapis both pushed against the slab of stone as it opened just enough for the two to fit through since they were small. The door was too heavy to open all the way.

Natural light flooded their eyes as they came out from inside a row of bushes. Off to the left was a stone path that led to town. They had finally made it out of the palace. Steven grinned widely, jumping across the stones as Lapis followed them.

They came to a serpent pond, away from the busy hustling of the village. This was their favorite spot to play, and skip stones across the water. Lapis squealed as Steven splashed her with water. An idea popped into her head as she decided to shove Steven into the pond. The prince became soaked.

Lapis laughed, pointing at him. Unfortunately, she herself did not expect to be shoved into the water as well. Both heads turned to find a green gem with a smug expression on her face. And behind her was a purple one, a quartz gem.

Lapis raised her hands into the air, sending water droplets to fly at the two as they screamed. They had no choice but to fall into the pond alongside Lapis and Steven. The hybrid prince laughed, yelping as they purple girl splashed him. She appeared to be two years older than the two. And the green one, she looked to be the same age.

"No fair!" The green gem squeezed her blond hair. "Don't you know who I am?"

"Do you know who I am?" Lapis pulled herself out of the pond, revealing her teardrop shaped gem on her back. Both gems gasped, hurrying out as they bowed.

"Princess... Lapis!" Peridot gasped.

"I'm Lapis," Lapis nodded her head, smiling. "What's your name?"

"Peridot," the green gem replied. Lapis had heard about these gems, scientists, and inventors. Some were even considered to be doctors.

"Amethyst," the purple one said. Ah, one of those gems that trained to be warriors, soldiers, and knights.

"And this is Steven," Lapis gestured to her cousin who got out from the water. And it was in this spot, that new friendships were formed.


	3. Captivity

**Near the Mediterranean Sea**   
**The Nile Valley, Lower Egypt.**

The life of a slave was no doubt inconsequential. They were deemed to labor for an entire lifetime. None of them could ever think for themselves. Their duty was to solely serve their master. These mutants were considered untouchables, and the only reason they were slaves was because this was justice for the sins they committed in a past life.

There were various mutants spread across the land. Though their origin, was none other than the continent of Africa where they roamed freely among animals. They lived in villages, apart from civilization. However, when they decided to mingle with humans and gems they were seen as unworthy, and inhumane. Therefore, many were captured to serve as slaves.

Four particular turtle brothers were born in a desolate village in the dense jungle. The turtle brothers were born into a happy family. Each of them wore colored bandanas, as marks of their identity. The oldest had a blue colored band across his eyes and face, the second the color of crimson red, the third violet, and the youngest one of them all a bright orange.

Until one day, their homeland was invaded by Egyptians who had come to seek territories and take captives for they needed more to work in building Pyramids for the Pharoahs.

"Mommy!" The four-year-old lime-green terrapin screamed as their mother tried to fend off the Egyptian soldiers.

"By the order of the Pharaoh, all mutants must be taken to work under his holy direction."

"No!" Their mother had screamed. "You are not taking my children!"

The soldier wearing platinum armor nodded his head at another standing beside him. There was a sound of a sword being drawn, metal zinging through the air. Leo watched in horror, snatching Mikey as the blade pierced their mother's side.

Donnie and Raph, the two twins both gasped sharply the five-year-olds cowering in the corner. The female turtle gurgled, blood staining her side as a puddle began to form at the base of her feet. The guard released his sword as her body thudded against the ground.

Leo could feel the tears burning in his eyes, clutching Michelangelo with all this life against his side. Prepared to defend his youngest brother even to the death. The six-year-old snarled as pairs of hands grasped him. "Let go!" He screamed, thrashing as they were all taken captive and dragged out from their home.

They could see other mutants screaming, and others being slaughtered outside. The younger ones were being bound with chains, all being tugged into a boat onto the river.

Leonardo tried with all his might you fend off the guards, but it was no use. They were young, and these soldiers were stronger than them. Cold chain cuffs snapped onto Leo's wrists, following his brothers.

"MIKEY!" He reached out towards the youngest who was torn from his grasp. The youngest had been writhing and snapping his mouth at the guards. He was then struck with the butt end of a sword, slamming against the dirt. Chains were secured onto his feet and wrists, the poor unconscious turtle being dragged alongside them. Leo wanted to replace Mikey's position, but found that he could do nothing. At least the four of them were all in the same line of chains. At least they weren't separated yet.

They were hoisted onto a boat as Leo caught sight of the entire village. Smoke was rising into the air, flames burning the grass and hay roofs. And among a pile of dead bodies, the oldest recognized one. Their father, he was in the middle of them among other male mutants. A heap of dead bodies, as the stench of blood was turbid. It was crazy how everything was lovely, warm sunshine, tropical birds chirping in the distance and then in the next moment this area had turned into a graveyard.

He could hear wailing and crying, as the boat began to sail. Their homes had been destroyed, and family members killed with others taken captive. And now, they were being taken away from their homeland to an unknown kingdom filled with strangers.

And the moment they stepped into Egypt they knew that their lives would never be the same again.

Many mutants were all assembled into various lines, humans scrutinizing them as if they were a prize or possession. Luckily enough when they were let off the boat, Leo remained close to his brothers' sides. Guards tugged them forward as they were forced to stand among a platform among a crowd of humans.

"This one," a guard moved using a stick to poke another mutant. "Harbors a strong build. Who would want to buy him?"

"A hundred qirsh!" An Egyptian citizen hollered, raising his hand.

"Sold! For a hundred qirsh!" The mutant lizard was shoved forward. Leo watched with anticipation and anxiety as they counted off slaves one by one. Many being separated from their families and sold off to strangers.

No, no, he didn't want to be separated from his brothers! He shuffled, trying to stand closer to Mikey and tug him closer by the chain. Raph was scowling, growling as Donnie gazed around with frightened eyes. Michelangelo who was now conscious was sobbing. Leo bent down to hug his brother close hoping to offer some comfort.

When a soldier stopped in front of them to access them. He clicked his tongue, waving his hand. "Send these off for the Pharaoh's cause."

The chain was tugged as the four of them were guided along. They weren't being bought and sold off to these citizens but rather led to a massive crowd of slaves. To a place of workshop where slabs of stone and quarry blocks dotted the landscape. There in a center stood another Egyptian with a whip. He cracked it, slapping several mutants as he ordered them to haul the stone onto wooden sleds to drag up northward to the place where a new Pyramid was being built.

"From this day 'til the day you die," another voice cracked the air. "You will serve the reign of the Pharaoh!"

The sound of a whip lashing could be heard. It was then that Leo realized there were not only one human Egyptian soldier, but several ordering these mutants around.

Many were fatigued, dehydrated, and laying against the sand. Others were stumbling, trying to pull the heavy limestone from ropes. Several other mutants were seen eating brown soup out of bowls and crumbs of bread.

Leonardo could feel himself being jerked, the chains digging painfully into his wrists as he yelped. He lifted his head to find an Egyptian pointing ahead. "Move it, slave!" The contact of the whip seared into Leonardo's side. He was sure his own brothers even felt it, for Mikey let out a pained scream, whimpering.

The guard moved over to the youngest turtle, giving him a swift kick. Raphael turned, growling at the Egyptian. In return the Egyptian whipped Raphael across the face. The contact split skin as blood spurted into the air.

"STOP!" Leo cried out, feeling the stinging sensation that the whip caused. "Don't hurt them!" Now the Egyptian turned to face him.

"I see what it is," the human sneered, smiling devilishly. "You would rather take the blow for your brothers hm?" Leo's chin was grasped forcibly. "If you wish to remain alive, then you better understand your place mutant." The slap against his face burned against his skin.

"Leo!" Donnie gasped, the three brothers gazing at the oldest. The blue masked turtle straightened his posture, turning to look at the human dead in the eyes. For a moment they both stared at each other, before Leo took a step bringing his brothers with him as they followed the other slaves in lifting quarry stones.

Today they were no longer simply mutant turtles, but rather slaves.


	4. Consoldation

It had been weeks since the four turtles had been in Egypt. They had to cut quarries of stone with chisels, hammers, and other selective devices.

Every day was the same, helping to load stone blocks onto moving sleds to drag across the desert sand and to the pyramid site. The air was dry and hot, the heat of the desert like rolling in waves. There they would use a pulley and lever to lift and set each stone into place.

The four of them were trying to push a stone block onto the pulley, when Mikey's footing failed him. This caused the stone to shift as the other brothers couldn't hold back the weight.

"Mikey!" The four-year-old lifted his head, gasping as the stone fell off the ledge of the pulley plunging down over him. Leo moved in a flash, tackling his brother before he could get crushed to death by the 200-ton stone. The loud noise could be heard, sand billowing in every direction as Leo clutched Mikey close, relieved that his baby brother was okay. All heads turned towards them, having heard the commotion. A giant thud like that, sounded like a mountain had nearly collapsed.

"You fools are doing it wrong!" A guard shouted, lashing out his whip. Mikey whimpered as Leo tried his best to shield the orange masked turtle. He could feel it nicking his arm, his skin turning red from the impact,

"They'll end up getting themselves killed like the ones before," several mutants muttered. The guard raised his whip higher into the air. Raph and Donnie both lunging in front of Leo. The four of them wincing at the sting of pain, the searing burn that tore against their skin. CRACK. The whip slashed once, twice, thrice...

"Are these slaves causing problems?" A voice asked. The guard turned, lowering his whip as a mutant rat stepped forward. He was clothed in a bright red robe, something far too fancy for a slave himself. But this was no regular slave. The clothing attire wasn't even near Egyptian either.

"Hamato Yoshi." This slave once served the Emperor of Japan, and was sent as a gift to the Pharaoh of Egypt. A symbol of the peace treaty between the two civilizations. Basically a slave with benefits. The mutant rat gazed at the four turtles huddling close together. He nodded his head.

"Allow me to train them to become strong slaves. The stronger they are, the faster this Pyramid of Giza shall be built."

"Very well," the guard scoffed, waving his hand. "Do what you want. If they end up getting themselves killed, leave their bodies to the beasts," He then turned to walk away, to access another group of slaves and the progress to report to the Pharaoh.

"Don't worry," Yoshi knelt down in front of the turtles. "I will train you well. You can trust me. I'm Hamato Yoshi, but you can call me Splinter."

Leonardo clutched Mikey close as this mysterious rat mutant beckoned them to follow him. They did so, hesitant until they came to a tent.

The four terrapins sat a few feet away from the mutant rat. After all, he was just a stranger they couldn't trust anyone. The rat sighed, reaching inside his tent to pull out a bowl of soup. He set it down in front of the four. "Go on, you can have some of my share."

Four pairs of eyes watched the rat reluctantly until Mikey snatched the bowl, immediately dipping his fingers in to taste the liquid. Once realizing that the mutant rat was indeed not going to hurt them, Leo reached for the bowl as did Raph and Donnie. The four of them getting whatever scraps they could.

Splinter smiled, leaning forward onto his knees. "Lifting stones requires teamwork," he said slowly, watching the four devour their meal. They must've been starving, judging from the way they ate. Leonardo lifted his head, listening intently to the rat. "If one of you is lacking, then the system will fail. You must be in perfect sync."

The orange masked turtle suddenly coughed, alerting Leo's attention as he patted his brother's carapace. Splinter stared, watching the three brothers all concerned for the smallest one. For a moment, he saw his deceased wife gazing down at the turtles, and his deceased daughter's light shining in the baby blue orbs of the orange clad terrapin.

Sighing, as he wiped away several tears the mutant rat stood now standing in front of them. He could see the way the blue masked turtle seemed to be keeping guard for the three brothers. So it seemed, he was the oldest of the four.

"What are your names?" At first none of them replied, before the purple masked one was the first.

"Donatello...."

"Raphael," the red masked turtle replied, keeping his eyes on the smallest one.

"Leonardo," the blue masked turtle said. He turned to gaze at Mikey. "And Michelangelo."

"Ah, lovely names. How wonderful." Splinter smiled benevolently. "Where are your parents?" The youngest of the four began to cry, as the crimson masked turtle shielded him.

"Dead..." the olive-green turtle mumbled, tears leaking from his eyes.

"And you only have each other left..." Yoshi frowned deeply. It broke his heart that these little ones had to suffer so much. "You know what, starting this day. I will regard you as my own. Not only will I teach you to be proper slaves, but I will teach you how to fight. My master from Japan taught me ninjutsu, and I will pass down this lovely art onto you four." He knelt down, wrapping his arms around all four of the turtles much to their surprised squeaks. "My sons."

Leo nodded his head, signifying that it was safe as Raphael relaxed. Donnie allowed himself to ease a bit, as Mikey instinctively buried his face into Splinter's robe. It was like a frightened and lost child trying to seek comfort. Splinter tightened his arms around them, pulling them close into his robe.

And for the first time in weeks since they had been stolen from their motherland, and had witnessed their parents deaths. Young Leonardo found solace in this stranger's embrace. 


	5. End of a Civilization

**-14 Years later-**

The four turtle brothers had witnessed a lot of strife throughout the kingdom of Egypt. Luckily, thanks to their adoptive father they were considered lucky among a few slaves.

Though it appeared to be that the great civilization of Egypt had been declining. Famine and pestilence plagued both kingdoms for years.

For four years there hadn't been any rainfall. And Egypt depended on the rain and the Nile to flood its banks to enrich its soil.

A dark storm was brewing, unlike anything anyone had ever seen. "Dudes," Mikey hollered, pointing up to the sky. "Look!" The eighteen-year-old braced his feet against the sand.

And sure enough a dark raging gray storm was lurking, picking up speed. It didn't look like a regular rainstorm, but something far worse.

"On no..." Donnie gasped, "we have to get out of here."

"Just where are you slaves going?" A guard barked as the four brothers ditched their duty of hoisting columns to the pharaoh's temple.

"There is an incoming storm, sir," Leo pointed.

The man lifted his chin to to the sky before pulling out his whip. One slash, that hit their skin. Leo winced, though he was used to the stinging pain. Though he couldn't help but to feel bad for Raphael. For the crimson masked turtle had whipped the most out of all of them. Scars littered his body, including one that went across his face, and a crack in his plastron. In fact, they all had some scars one way or another. "So? did I tell you to stop?" The man growled. "Get back up there!"

Leo shared a glance betwixt himself and Donnie. His eyes questioning as the blue masked turtle could see the fear in Donnie's. The eldest grasped Raph's arm as he lifted his fist, ready for a punch. The Egyptian sneered.

"You hit me, and I'll draw my sword," his hand rested onto the hilt of his blade.

Leo shook his head, giving his brother the silent message: Not worth it. Sure Master Splinter taught them Ninjutsu, the art of Martial Arts. But it was no fair fight when they had no weapon against an armed assailant.

The turtles went back to work as the weather began to worsen. The wind began to pick up, as heavy rain began to pour from the clouds above. Now it was dangerous to be hauling stones.

"My sons!" Master Splinter came running up to the boys. It was like the entire scenery had changed in a matter of minutes. Lightning clashed against the dark sky, thunder rumbling and tearing the ground asunder like an earthquake.

Screams filled the air, Egyptians running in every direction as the turtles tried to keep their balance from the ground shifting underneath them. To their horror, the river flooded its banks. But this was no exception as opposed to the other times. The water flooded the entire streets of the Egyptian homes, filling up quickly due to the pouring rain. This was now typical storm, this was no typical flood. It was something far worse.

"Who angered the Gods?!" A voice hollered. The turtles shuffled, running alongside Splinter through the crowds and away from the city. Though one glance behind they could see the disaster unfolding before their very eyes. Bodies floating in the flooding water, people drowning. 

"Ka! Save us!"

"Flee Egypt! The Gods are punishing this wicked city!"

Massive bodies of slaves all ran, the turtles keeping note to stay close together as they finally came to the end of the bay. They were finally free from the storm that was wrecking Egypt down south. Donnie turned his head, mouth gaping in shock.

There out in the distance, the nose of a Sphinx had fallen, plunging into the turbulent waters. The remaining slaves stood, watching for hours until the marvelous storm had passed.

Egypt had finally fallen for good.

"Round them up!" Another voice hollered, a foreign language that wasn't Egyptian. The turtles turned, noticing men riding on horseback. They looked like mercenaries, clothed in chitons. "Check for more survivors!"

They were surrounded with men armed with silver broadswords. Several rode their horses to Egypt and came back, shaking their heads. "There are no Egyptian survivors."

"What a pity," a man sighed. "How could Egypt fall so quickly? And the only survivors are these mutant slaves." He waved his hand. "Take them on boat across the Mediterranean. Sell them. It's not every day you are lucky to be handed to slaves."

"Of course."

The men neared closer, holding out their swords, guiding the mutants like a herd of sheep.

"Where are they taking us?" Mikey clutched tightly onto Leo's arm.

"I don't know, Mikey," Leo replied. "I don't know." The brothers grunted as they were shoved into a crate onto the boat. The doors closed, the sound of a lock turning as the huddled close together.

Now they were heading to some unknown destination with these other human strangers who weren't Egyptian.

They were sailing off into the unknown once again. To where their life would end up, they didn't know.

•••

Lapis stood outside her balcony, hearing a raucous commotion outside. Uncle Yellow was out with her two cousins, discussing matters with the royal guard and apparently some spies from their kingdom or albeit messengers. They had brought dire news.

"Egypt has fallen!!!" Sharp gasps rang through the crowd as Lapis lifted her head. She met Peridot's gaze from among them. The green gem nodded her head in affirmation. How was it so? One of the greatest civilizations beside their own had fallen too? Their kingdom of Homeworld had been trading with the Egyptians and maintained peace with them for thousands of years. Their ancestors were basically close friends. And now, they were demolished.

"It was a storm like none other," Lapis made sure to eavesdrop onto the conversation down below. Typically news were always boring and the same, but this as terrible as it was meant something different. What would come of those ruins? And were there any survivors?

"Were there any survivors?" Yellow asked.

"Only slaves, though they were brought to Greece to be sold to the market. Other than that, not a single Egyptian survived. Many think that they've gone wicked and God wiped them out."

"Slaves you say?" Yellow mused, touching his chin.

"Yes, perhaps they would be of good benefit to the palace," the emissary said. "After all, weren't you short of servants?"

"Indeed," Yellow nodded his head. Lapis' eyes widened as she watched the king, her uncle send out a proclamation to retrieve them best slaves from the Mediterranean.

Lapis leaned her elbows against the railing. For once something interesting was happening.


	6. First Sight

The turtles were jostled awake as the sound of rushing water tossed the crate that they were inside. There was a clicking noise, followed by the hatch opening allowing light to flood inside the cramped dark space they had been sitting in for several days. The orange masked turtle wanted to cry out in relief as he was hauled out, the chains rattling. His brothers followed him as they stepped off the boat and finally onto dry land.

Though, however, the scenery was unlike anything they had seen before. Nothing verdant and lushy like their homeland in the jungle, nor like the desert sand of Egypt, surrounded by verdant vegetation around the Nile. No, this was completely new, an entire strange new world ahead of them. It appeared to be a scrubland, jarred with a rocky coastline. The air here was definitely a lot cooler, and less arid than of the desert regions, though not quite humid and hot as the jungle. 

"Get moving," one of the guards jerked the chains, as Mikey grunted. Though what he said was a language they didn't understand, the action was enough. Raphael growled at the man, only for Leo to silence him. The guard rested his hand upon the scabbard of his broadsword. A warning, that he would inflict harm if they didn't obey. Mikey moved, following the men as all the slaves assembled into a long line, walking up the steep rocky coastline. They didn't know how long they had been walking, but it almost seemed like hours before they finally came to a town. One like nothing they had ever seen. A different kind of civilization, massive white columns touching the blueness of the sky. It was decorated with temples, with a large and spacious city square. People were walking about, many wearing white robes, others with a myriad of clothes. Even the people here had different skin color, a more softer palette, a fair white instead of that darker shade that the Egyptians inherited.

And that was how the turtles found himself standing in the center of the city square, a crowd of people forming around them. "These slaves, we have brought from the land of Egypt!" One of the guards, hence the captain of the calvary raised his hand to gain everyone's attention. "Θέλει κανείς να αγοράσει σκλάβους;"

"What are they even saying, Donnie?" Leo leaned over to whisper to the olive-green turtle. They only knew Egyptian, and Japanese that Hamato Yoshi taught them.

"I have no idea, but judging from the landscape and the architecture of the buildings, I can guess that we are in Greece. They probably took us over the Mediterranean Sea." The four brothers watched in confusion, as people began to cheer, pointing to other slaves as the guards held out their hands, coins jingling onto their palms.

"Πουλήθηκε για εκατό!"

Even the currency here was different, Donatello noted. The coins mainly silver, with images embedded onto them. "Dr...achma..." he managed to catch one phrase among the bustling choruses of shouts. Then someone pointed at the turtles, the four of them feeling the anxiety inside of them rising. What was happening!? They didn't understand a still single word around here, what were they saying? Were they going to be separated? The guard next to them nodded his head before a horn sounded.

All heads turned, a loud gasp echoing into the air as many people began to kneel down onto the ground. There from the east, came several armed soldiers on horseback, pulling wagons. And their riders, they weren't human... but rather.... gems. Everyone knew who they were, judging from the bright embroidery of gold, and that majestic white stallion where one large yellow gem stood, a crown on the top of his head.

He lifted his hand as the entire city square silenced. The guards bowing themselves at the knee. The king gently slipped off his horse, walking ahead with a line of soldiers on either side of him. No one dared to move, as he stood now in front of the marketplace full of slaves. There were two others beside him, one yellow male and a green female gem. They appeared to be older than the turtles, but not by far. It was easy to tell that they must be the prince or princess, judging from their fancy attire. Only royalty would wear such things.

The king took out something from his pocket, a declaration of some sort as he began to read it out loud. This time, in another foreign language, unlike the Greeks.

"Dudes..." Mikey muttered, scrunching up his face. "My head hurts.... What kind of language is that?" he gestured with his head at the king. There were so many more words, than one would typically say.

"You're looking for me? Hamato Yoshi?" Splinter suddenly spoke, his sons jaw dropping as they gazed at their father in shock. They didn't understand what he said, but did he just.... speak the same language that those gems did?

The guard standing next to them, stood swiftly drawing his sword. "Είπα ότι μπορείς να μιλήσεις, σκλάβα!?"

"Silentium!" The king raised his hand as the guard paused. "He is the one we want."

"Karera wa nani o itte iru nodesu ka, Sensei?" Leo turned, speaking Japanese directly to their father.

"Karera wa watashi o nozonde imasu. Watashi wa eigo o hanasu koto ga dekiru," the mutant rat replied.

"English?" Donnie squinted his eyes, speaking in Egyptian. "Ah, makes sense."

"Kanzende wa arimasenga, karera wa eigo o hanashimasuga, hōseki de kakimasu," Master Splinter corrected.

"Speak English, and write in Gem?" Donnie blinked, absolutely intrigued. "Huh, interesting."

"You will be slaves to my kingdom," Yellow Diamond said, "I am Yellow Diamond, and you will serve me and my kingdom, and others will serve the other kingdoms of my family."

"Sensei!" Mikey cried out as the king commanded several of his soldiers to seize the mutant rat. "No!"

"Take them too!" Master Splinter gestured to the turtles. "They will be of beneficial help to your kingdom. They know how to fight."

"Fight?" Topaz tilted his head, the prince turning to his father. "I suppose we could use some slaves that can protect our family."

"As long as they don't rebel. Very well," Yellow Diamond waved his hand. "Take those four mutant turtles as well."

The brothers gasped as the guards pushed them forward, now into the hands of more strangers, into the hands of these strange gems. They were hauled into a wagon, sitting beside Master Splinter as the horses began to neigh, taking off.

"Great, just great," Raph huffed, leaning his shell against the corner of the wagon. They had nothing but straw to lay upon. "Here we are off again to some unknown place."

"At least we got some place to rest, better than being in those tight dark crates," Donnie laid himself onto the straw. "I was starting to feel claustrophobic in those things, especially when were sailing over the ocean. This is ahh, so much better... AGH!" The genius yelped as the wagon jostled over rocky terrain making him hit his head against the wood.

"Well at least it's a different kind of pain," Leo mused, stretching himself out. There was a guard seated on the outside of the wagon, making sure that none of the slaves were to escape.

"I'm hungry," Mikey shuddered, whining.

"We are hungry, can't you spare some food?" Master Splinter spoke English, in hopes the guard outside would hear. The tarp was lifted for a second.

"This is all I have, whine again or I shut your mouths," the gem threw two pieces of bread onto the hay. The four turtles dug in, breaking it into separate pieces so they all had a fair amount to eat. At least this was better than nothing.

Mikey closed his eyes, trying to relax, despite the rough movement and jostling from the wagon. This certainly was going to be along rough ride.

The turtles slept, before they were awoken by dawn. The wagon came to a halt as the tarp was lifted, the guard beckoning them to exit. They followed suit, stepping out into another world. This one, was also completely different, that left their jaws dropping to the floor.

There were tall, majestic mountains on either side of them. It appeared they were in some sort of valley, verdant green with a turquoise river and lake expanding before them. Not to mention the buildings, they were completely different. They didn't know what to make of it as they were taken the largest palace that they had ever seen. The main building was white, tall like a cathedral. And off to the side were separate other palaces, one pink, one yellow and one blue. And this kingdom was completely full of gems of various color.

Leonardo lifted his head, noticing a blue gem standing outside on a balcony in the blue palace, her hair flowing in the breeze, and that ocean blue gown that glittered in the sunlight.

"Welcome to Homeworld," and though that was English, the turtles understood that statement clearly.


	7. Assortment

The blue girl he noticed on the balcony had disappeared as Leo and the others were shoved into the main palace. They were forced to kneel in front of a white majestic being. She was glowing everywhere, and it almost hurt to look at her. As dazzling as she was, she looked frightening at the same time. Those long black nails that tapped the arm of her throne chair, and those black heels. They were speaking English, something that none of the turtles understood as Master Splinter was brought forward.

The queen stood, and that's when Leonardo noticed more people were gathered around them. A king, yellow in color, another lady in blue and... that was that blue-colored gem he saw in the balcony standing next to several other gems, the yellow and green one they had seen before and... some human... with curly hair, the youngest of them all. He was wearing some sort of pink outfit, a pink chiffon from the looks of it.

"The mutant rat will work in my palace," White Diamond pointed at the rat. "As for the others," she gestured to the turtles. "Split them up upon the others. Make sure that they all learn English and writing in Gem Glyph."

"Yes, my Diamond," Yellow and Blue bowed.

"Select your pick," White waved her hand.

"But these are my sons," Master Splinter gestured to the four turtles.

"No worries," White Diamond clasped her hands together. "You are slaves aren't you? We have a slave house designated for all slaves in the palace. That is where you'll accommodate your living space." The mutant rat ducked his head, bowing. The turtles did so too, reciprocating their father's actions.

"Hmm, let's see," Yellow Diamond walked around the four turtles, checking them over. "I think I shall include this one into my group," he pointed at Raphael. "Strong and sturdy." Raphael lifted his head, noticing the Yellow king pointing at him.

"Then he is yours," White waved her hand. Several servants came forward, White and Yellow Pearl as they detached Raph's chain from his brothers.

"Pearl show him the way along with the others," Yellow commanded, gesturing to the other group of slaves that had already been selected.

"Yes, my Diamond," Yellow Pearl bowed, "follow me, turtle." Upon receiving no recognition from the turtle, unable to understand the language. The Pearl rolled her eyes as Yellow nodded his head, mentioning for several yellow quartzes to grip Raph, forcing him up to follow Yellow Pearl down the corridor.

"Raph!" Mikey squeaked suddenly as Leonardo grasped his wrist.

"Shh!"

"Where are they taking him?" Even Donatello was thoroughly confused.

"Shinpaishinaide," Splinter turned his head, gazing at his three sons.

"What did you say?" White Diamond leaned forward upon hearing the foreign language.

"I told them, not to worry," Splinter turned his head to face the queen once again, "your Majesty."

Leo squeezed Mikey's hand comfortingly as the orange masked turtle began to slowly relax. "Relax, Mikey. It's going to be okay." Even though the leader was frightened himself. There was no clear indication of what was to happen to them here.

"Of course," White Diamond crossed her legs. "There is no time for worry in a place like this." She turned her attention to Blue Diamond. "So what do you choose, my dear?"

"I suppose, the blue one," Blue Diamond knelt down in front of Leonardo. "So calm and handsome for a slave. Seems wise beyond his age," she studied him, noticing those midnight pools peering back at her.

"Then the blue one it is." Blue Diamond stood, beckoning for her pearl to come and her soldiers to take Leonardo away.

"And what do you choose, Steven?" White glanced at the small boy. The hybrid took in a deep breath.

"I want that one," he pointed to the orange masked turtle. "So bright and quirky. He seems to suit."

"Very well." White waved her hand as several more guards took Mikey, taking him down another corridor.

"And this last one, I have no need of," White shook her head at Donnie. "Any can take him."

"I will," Yellow stepped forward. "I am in dire need of more slaves."

"Then it is decided." Donnie was hoisted up, guards taking him in the same direction where Raph was taken.

White Diamond leaned back into her chair, pleased. Now they finally had enough slaves to accommodate the palace. Lapis quickly left the throne room, once dismissed, she and Steven walking out the palace and towards the Slaves headquarters. It was a giant courtyard hidden in the back with several huts. The living conditions weren't luxury as opposed to inside the palace, but it was better than any other slave who worked in the town or city. They would have all the food and supplies that they would need, since hygiene would be a strict protocol here.

Lapis stood out underneath a veranda, standing alongside Steven as they watched the slaves being all assembled together into the courtyard, the place of their headquarters. The soldiers all gathered around, keeping watch and the Pearls explaining how to act as a proper servant.

"I really like the orange one," Steven commented. "He seems so.... bright and fun," the hybrid smiled. "Too innocent to have his life devoted as a slave." Lapis hummed in response, watching as the soldiers began to order the slaves around into strict lines. Each of them told to dispose of their dirty, ragged clothing in their huts and wear the designated palace attire from now on.

Though Lapis couldn't help herself from watching a particular turtle take the clothes that were handed to him. She didn't know what it was, but there was something about him that intrigued her.

"So," Steven nudged her arm. "Are we just going to stand around and watch the slaves undergo their training all day or come back to our secret spot again?"

"And get outside the palace?" Lapis replied. That was no doubtedly a question. Even though they were older now in their teenager years, Lapis being nineteen and Steven seventeen. "I'm in." She then followed Steven, back inside the palace and through the secret passage without anyone noticing. They navigated the dark tunnels, like they already knew everything about the secret labyrinth.

By the time they made it to the other side they came to their secret garden space with a beautiful pond. Peridot and Amethyst were already there, as if they knew that the prince and princess would come.

"Well, would you take a look at that?" Peridot leaned back onto her heels, kicking her feet gently into the pond. "It's Steven Universe, and Lapis Lazuli." They sat down beside their friends, enjoying the moment of the sunshine warming their skin. "Lovely day isn't it?"

While Steven and Amethyst began to chat, Lapis gazed at her reflection in the pond. She could sense Peridot looming behind her, curious. "Earth to Lappy," she tapped onto her shoulder, pulling the princess out from her reverie.

"Hm?"

"Whatcha thinking about?" The green gem tilted her head. "I don't normally see you stare like that are you own reflection."

"I don't know, just thinking," Lapis shrugged her shoulders. "I guess you could say that the palace just got more livelier perhaps."

"Why so?"

"You heard that we got more slaves right?"

"Yes," Peri nodded her head.

"Well... I don't know I mean of course I was excited that something was finally happening to the palace. But it's... I can't help but feel bad for these slaves," Lapis took off her shoes, dipping her toes into the water.

"Tch, you know they're only slaves right? So what if they live this kind of life? They are mutants, the untouchables. They are meant to serve everyone above them. They have no meaning."

Lapis nodded her head that. She had always heard of this from her mother, and Uncle, including Grandmother. It was hardwired into her brain, of how they were royalty the top of the chain and everyone's purpose was to simply obey them. The Gods had bestowed such power upon them, sure every gem had their own rank, along with humans themselves. But mutants... they were born to be slaves, born as outcasts. She stared at the waterlilies that floated gently along the pond's pristine surface.

If that was true, then why did she feel conflicted?


	8. Midnight Blue

Some time had passed since the brothers were taken here to the palace. The first few weeks were rough, having to learn the new protocols and rules around the palace. This was even more stricter than their life back in Egypt hauling stones, but at least it wasn't that kind of hard labor. Learning a learn language, certainly took time. They had to learn English and write in gem glyph. 

The four were lucky to have their own little hut, their own living space where they could all be together during breaks and tuck in for the night. Though every morning was the same, waking up to do laundry and eating a bit of food that they were given. It wasn't the same as the delicious meals they could see that the Diamonds were served, or rather what gems enjoyed. But this was their life, they were slaves and nothing more.

After their morning chores they separated to each court that they had been designed, Raphael to Yellow Diamond, Donnie, and Splinter to White Diamond. Since White realized that Donatello did have some potential with his high intelligence. And knowing Yellow, he had no say in the matter, succumbing to White allowing her to take his slave instead.

Michelangelo was among a group of people who went to Pink Diamond's court, or rather Prince Steven.

And Leonardo, his job was to serve Blue Diamond's court specifically. Lapis spent most of her time studying in the library. A loud crash resonated from the hallway outside as she stood up, walking over to open the door.

"Oh I'm so sorry!" Blue Pearl was apologizing, having spilled a tray of food along the floor.

"No worries," Blue Diamond knelt down to gently haul her pearl up. "Summon Leo to clean up this mess. I need you in my court room."

Lapis sighed, breathing in through her nose as she met her mother's gaze. She had to admit that she hated court meetings. But it was part of her duty as a princess to attend them. As her mother would put it, "one day you'll be queen and will rule over this kingdom."

"I'll be right there," she said quickly before putting away her books and following mother outside to the court room. She could see the blue masked turtle walking down the hallway to clean up the mess.

In the court room, Lapis sat in her chair, leaning against her chin in boredom as emissaries began to talk about the countries affairs. Lapis could notice Blue Pearl drawing on a projector screen, the princess scowling. Why couldn't she do that?

"Lapis," her mother hissed, elbowing her. "Sit up straight."

She scowled, obeying as she straightened her posture. She kept her gaze leveled, nodding her head, and listening on to the conversation, adding her input whenever mother intended that she do so.

Once the meeting was over and dinner had passed, the night beginning to settle in. Lapis had retreated to her room, plopping into her bed as she loosened her taut muscles.

Who would've thought that it would be tiring to be a princess? Everything had to be worked with perfect precision. The way she walked, the way she ate, the way she bowed, the way she spoke, and the way she looked.

Turning onto her side, gazing at her open window that allowed the midnight breeze to gently ventilate the room. She could see the moonlight shining in the vast expanse of the sky, the stars glittering behind. A thought came to her mind.

Generally she and Steven would disappear to the garden to have time away from their duties. And she wasn't just quite tired yet. The only thing was, hopefully her cousin wasn't asleep. Slowly getting up and pushing her door open as quietly as possible, Lapis stepped out from her bedroom.

She tiptoed across the hall, trying to be sly as possible. She turned, only to crash into a body in the darkness.

Lapis shrieked, falling onto her side, thudding against the marble floor. It was slick and wet, a bucket off to the side.

"I'm so sorry! Your Highness!" A voice replied, "are you okay?" She lifted her head, groaning as it took a moment for her eyes to adjust in the darkness. It was that turtle, Leonardo. Even his blue pools of eyes were glinting in the darkness. She could feel herself gently being hauled up into a standing position. The turtle bowed himself at her feet. "Please punish me."

Now she was the typical gem that if someone were to hurt her, or something like this she couldn't hold back her anger. But for some reason, she wasn't even mad at this slave at all. Which was quite confusing actually.

"Uh," she cleared her throat. "It's fine," she took in a deep breath trying to keep herself collected. "You just didn't... see me is all... I mean I didn't see you..." the turtle didn't move from his position, still bowed with his face down. "You're on night duty aren't you?"

"Yes, your Highness."

"Well, you can return to your headquarters for the night. No need to be up this late scrubbing the floors." Now the turtle dared to lift his head.

"But I.." he blinked, perplexed. "Blue Diamond said..."

"I don't care what my mother said," Lapis huffed, hands upon her hips. She was beginning to feel aggravated. It was getting harder and harder to sneak out during the night, when her mother had bestowed slaves to clean the palace at night. Not that slaves were allowed to say anything, but she didn't want anyone to know or see not even a slave. After all, what would they think of her anyway?

She was always held to a high standard and couldn't have anyone discovering her secret activities.

"This is a command from your princess, no more scrubbing tonight, return immediately to your headquarters. And do not speak of this or I will reconsider punishing you."

Leonardo bowed his head, doing as told as he took the bucket carrying it out from the palace. Lapis sighed in relief, before walking past her mother's room. Luckily, her mother seemed to be passed out like the dead, not even hearing her shriek. And so it seemed the same for the rest of the palace.

The blue gem began to trudge quietly into Pink Diamond's palace, a major hallway in the middle that connected all of the different palaces. Though to her surprise she found that Steven wasn't in his room. That only meant that he was in the garden. So she walked outside to their secret entrance along the back side of the wall. Lapis ducked into the entrance, the cold air assaulting her face.

It took several minutes before she made it to the other end. "What took you so long?" Steven asked, hands on his hips, greeting her outside. "Wait... what happened to your dress?"

"Oh- that," Lapis gazed down, finally realizing the state of her gown. It was soaked from the bucket of water that Leonardo had used to mop the marble floor. "Let's just say, that I accidentally tripped over a slave," she followed her cousin as they escaped the garden, heading to the stable house. It was perfect timing for horseback riding in the dark, and into the woods. It was their favorite pastime.

"You tripped over a slave?" Steven chuckled as he saddled onto a horse, Lapis following him. They gently nudged their horses to trot out quietly in the darkness of the night.

"Yeah, how dumb is that?" Lapis shook her head. "But it was really dark, I didn't notice him at first," she let out a sigh. "But it's getting more difficult to sneak out these days, with the amount of slaves cleaning up the place, and mother bestowed some slaves with night duty."

Steven clicked his tongue as they began to ride out from the town and into the forest. One would think it would be creepy a night, but not to them. This was the only time where they had freedom all to themselves. The night was like their friend.

"Though I gotta admit," Lapis thrust the reins harder, bringing her horse into a gallop. "I didn't expect his eyes to glow that much."

"Huh?" Steven questioned, obviously confused. The hybrid trying to keep his horse at the same pace as Lapis.

"Never mind," Lapis shook her head, pursing her lips as she allowed herself to feel free against the breeze that slapped against her skin. The rhythm of the night beating inside her chest. She lifted her fingers, bending water from a nearby stream to flow alongside them. The sight was stunning, the moonlight reflecting off the water's transparent surface, the wind creating ripples.

Though Lapis couldn't help but to gaze up, watching the sky above her. Ah yes, now she understood. Leonardo's eyes, they reminded her of the night sky. And she had never seen anything like those eyes before.


	9. Little Encounter

She wasn't one to have reoccurring dreams, but ever since that night that encounter with Leonardo in the dark lit hallway. She kept dreaming about those beautiful midnight blue eyes. Not matter how hard she tried to shake it, she couldn't erase it from her mind.

"Argh," she threw an arm over her face, groaning.

"Rise and shine, your Highness," the curtains were pulled back to allow light to flood into the room. Lapis groaned once again, turning onto her side.

"Do I have to?" She turned her head to find Blue Pearl doing the Diamond salute. Blue Pearl bowed her head as Lapis sighed. She threw over the covers, standing up and allowing Pearl to dress her up. This was the usual morning routine every day.

Lapis grunted as the tight corset was tightened over her stomach and sides. This thing was painful to wear, much less breathe in, though she was used to it. It would be nice to not have to wear a dress all the time, but who was she to complain? The last time she did she got scolded for it. A princess was never allowed to stray away from etiquette.

Blue Pearl escorted her out from her bedroom and to the dining area where she sat for breakfast. "We will be having a feast today," Blue Diamond spoke. "White is throwing a ball, and you know what that means." Usually festivals like this lasted nearly the entire day.

Lapis groaned inwardly, wanting nothing more than to flee. Sure parties around here were elegant, but when White hosted them... that meant that everyone in the entire palace had to be on their best behavior. Things didn't just have to be their best, things had to be perfect.

"I want you on your best perfect behavior."

"Of course," she nodded her head finishing up her bowl of porridge. Once finished, she head off to get the rest of herself ready for the day. She would need to have a bath, with all the servants that she could get to look the best for White's ball tonight.

Lapis was escorted out to the pool yard, the public bathing place for all the princes and princesses of the palace. Steven and Topaz were in another pool opposite from them, separated from a vine to provide some privacy between the men and female bathing areas. Emerald was already in the pool, many pearls scrubbing her body so hard that her skin flushed, to the point it was washed like a baby's skin.

Lapis took off her dress, the pearls taking her discarded clothing as she stepped into the warm turquoise pool. There were rose petals floating along the surface, adding a refreshing fragrance. The Pearls around her got to work, with scrubbing every inch of her body, including her hair. She tried to will herself to relax, despite the consistent scrubbing.

Once she was completely lathered with soap until her skin became shiny, her hair soft and silky. She was taken out, the pearls drying her off with a towel before putting on a new dress, other than the one she wore this morning. It was dark navy blue in color, making her flawless skin stand out, adding to her beauty.

She stepped out from the bath yard, walking alongside the veranda until she spotted several slaves working the garden areas. Some sweeping, others digging into the dirt with their skin filthy and speckled with grime. And sure enough, there was Leonardo hard at work in chiseling away stone to make the stone paths perfect.

The ocean gem couldn't help but to step down the steps walking towards him. "Your Highness!" Several pearls gasped. "You mustn't! You have to return inside."

She ignored them, finally standing beside the turtle. His skin was coated with a sheet of sweat, wiping at his forehead as he heaved, before lifting his head. "Hello, Leonardo right?"

The turtle didn't respond, keeping his head down not even meeting her eyes. He continued to pursue his work, moving the slabs of stone. Lapis noted the way his lean muscles flexed. And boi, did he have a lot.

"I see you're working with the stone here?"

He stilled for a moment, fingers curling tightly over the ragged edge. "No one is allowed to speak to an untouchable," he said.

Lapis frowned at that, clearing her throat, "right." She always knew that was the rule around here. So then why was she breaking it? Talking to a slave? She wanted to shake her head, to step away. But yet she couldn't. It was almost like her feet wouldn't move. "But this is an exception right? I am a princess, and therefore I should be able to do whatever I want."

"But you will be punished," he lowered his voice.

"My mother will never find out, and besides, I may only be a princess. But I will be queen one day." The turtle lifted his head, his blue eyes glancing up. For a moment, the world seemed to stop, everything silencing around her. And she couldn't pull herself away from his eyes, those deep pools that mesmerized her. She suddenly felt warm all over, her skin tingling. "I um..." she bit her lip. "You're okay right?"

He blinked, face blank full of confusion.

"I mean since last night. I know it was my fault since I didn't see you. I tripped over you, and you're not injured right?" She tilted her head, trying to study his body for any signs of injuries. Thankfully, she found none.

The turtle shook his head.

"Good," she smiled. "I'll leave you to it." She could feel her chest pounding as she quickly left. Why was she suddenly nervous?

Leonardo watched the princess leave, hearing her mention to her Pearl servants to never speak of this matter. The four of them bowing in respect, "yes, your Highness."

That certainly was a strange experience. One was forbidden from talking to an untouchable, and slaves were only allowed to speak when permitted. But here, this princess Lazuli just came up straightforward and tried to talk to him. Even though it wasn't much of a conversation. But what was even more puzzling was the fact that she asked if he was okay, showing genuine concern.

Nobody ever asked him that, not ever. If a slave was hurt, none was to ask how they were doing. They were simply left alone to deal with it. And here he hadn't even be injured and yet she still asked if he was fine.

Leo sighed, returning to his dirty work. She was a strange one. And yet somehow, despite the awkwardness he couldn't help but feel like... maybe just maybe... he wasn't just a slave.


	10. Chorus of the Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I don't own the song: "Wonder" by Shawn Mendes.

The entire palace was like a myriad of colors. Lapis stood beside her mother as the Diamonds took their throne chairs, sitting down. Gems were gathered all around, along the side, coming up to pay due respects to their Diamonds. Lapis bowed her head, as every gem from Blue Diamond's court came up to bow themselves at her feet, along with her mother.

On the other side was Yellow's court, and down below was Steven's. The pink gems assembling themselves into a thin line.

Lapis huffed, though she tried to keep her composure taut and flawless. She hated balls, especially ones that White threw, they were always stress-inducing. One single flaw could set off her grandmother.

And not to mention it was always the same thing over and over again. They always danced in a certain rhythmic pattern. What was worse, was that none of the Diamonds were allowed to dance. They simply watched the entire party before them.

"Welcome, the majestic White Diamond!" White Pearl made her entrance, lifting her hands as grandmother appeared. Lapis straightened her posture, back straight, chin up, and eyes leveled. Everyone bowed themselves at White as she then took her seat upon her enormous throne.

With a flick of her hand, White Pearl pressed a button off to the side onto a projector screen. Music began to play as the gems arranged themselves into synchronized dancing. They twirled around each other, the colors mingling like a rainbow before them.

Lapis watched from her mini throne, before she excused herself to get some food from the refreshment table. She downed a glass of water, plopping several food into her mouth as gems dazzled around her. This was so boring, she wanted nothing more than to escape this massive ballroom.

Her eyes scanned alongside the room, noticing that Yellow was occupied with Blue, the two chatting. Topaz and Emerald were talking with White and Steven.

She took in a deep breath. There were countless gems here, nobody would notice if she went out for a bit. Escaping to the back doors, she quietly snuck out, as nobody seemed to notice that the princess was gone. Lapis breathed a sigh of relief. She walked down the hall hurriedly, her long flowing navy dress trailing along the marble floors. It wasn't until she passed a window did a flare burn across her eyeball. She squinted for a moment, gazing out the window.

It was facing north of the slaves headquarters. The evening sky was a bright like cotton candy, pink and orange melting along the blue horizon. But what caught her attention was the fire that flickered, and all the bodies that danced around it. It was unlike anything she had seen, their movements weren't precise but rather jagged, and random as if they were putting their whole body into it.

Of course the slaves weren't allowed to attend any of the festivals or parties in the palace. But Lapis felt entranced, especially when she noticed the four turtles and the mutant rat. She leaned against the window, listening to their laughter, and clapping hands.

The orange masked turtle spun on his shell, his brothers dancing around him. The freckled turtle ducked himself into his shell, as Raphael picked him up spinning him like one would with a ball.

Donnie was seated, clapping his hands, tapping his foot to the beat. The four turtles were singing in Japanese.

Lapis gasped, noticing Leonardo step forward, among his brothers. His blue bandana tails were flapping in the gentle breeze, his midnight blue eyes glinting.

Though it was in Japanese, Leonardo was translating it into English for the other slaves who did not know the language.

"I wonder if I'm being real  
Do I speak my truth or do I filter how I feel?" Leo began to sing higher. Lapis could only stare, watching as his eyes glittered, bandana tails dancing with the wind.

"I wonder, wouldn't it be nice  
To live inside a world that isn't black and white?"

"Yeah!" Hands clapped loudly.

"I wonder what it's like to be my friends  
Hope that they don't think I'll forget about them," the mutants began to clap their hands. Leonardo's voice felt like water rushing over stone. So placid and tranquil. Something that Lapis could listen to forever.

"I wonder,  
I wonder  
Right before I close my eyes  
The only thing that's on my mind  
Been dreamin' that you feel it too  
I wonder what it's like to be loved by youuuu," several mutants were pretending to be of higher rank, holding out their hands to their friends.

"Yeahhhh  
I wonder what it's like....  
I wonder what it's like to be loved by-  
I wonder why I'm so afraid  
Of saying something wrong, I never said I was a saint  
I wonder, when I cry into my hands  
I'm conditioned to feel like it makes me less of a man  
And I wonder if someday you'll be by my side," more mutants interlinked their arms around each other, spinning in circles.  
"And tell me that the world will end up alright  
I wonder  
I wonder," Leo turned his head up to the sky, as the sunset began to fade, giving way to the stars of the night. The flames of the fire burning brighter. The bodies began to dance more wildly. Lapis had never seen anything like it before, nor hear any song like this. It was so.... unique and different than the music that would just play in the ballrooms.

"Right before I close my eyes  
The only thing that's on my mind  
Been dreamin' that you feel it too  
I wonder what it's like to be loved by you," Leonardo closed his eyes for a moment. The mutants waving their arms to the clap of the music that they could create with their hands, along with the tapping of their feet.

"Yeah  
I wonder what it's like  
I wonder what it's like to be loved by you  
I wonder what it's like to be loved by you..." he paused. "Yeah," he combed his fingers through his bandana tails.

"I wonder what it's like to be loved by you  
I wonder what it's like to be loved by  
Right before I close my eyes  
The only thing that's on my mind  
Been dreamin' that you feel it too  
I wonder what it's like to be loved by yoooooou!" The blue masked turtle spun himself, dancing.

The mutants began to cheer, an uproar ringing around them. Leo turned his head, grinning at how happy everyone was. This was the only time that they would be able to truly be themselves, a brief moment of freedom. The turtle shifted to the right, upon noticing that one of the windows of the palace was open, a figure leaning against the window sill. Even from a loft a distance he could recognize her, it was that gem again... Princess Lapis Lazuli.

Leo could feel his veins freeze, his body going rigid. How long had the princess been watching?

"Earth to Leo!" A lime-green hand waved in front of him.

"Huh?" he blinked, gazing at his brothers who had their heads tilted.

"Whatcha looking at?" Raph asked, gazing in the direction that Leo had just been gazing out. The leader turned his head back to the direction of the window, finding that it was empty. The princess had disappeared.

"Nothing," he replied, shaking his head rapidly. Perhaps what he saw wasn't real, and was only seeing things.


	11. Rendezvous

"Isn't it beautiful?" Leonardo gasped, turning his head to find the princess standing next to him. How did she get here? And where the heck where they?

The palace was nowhere in sight, the two of them standing in an unfamiliar place near the shoreline. Leonardo turned his body, noticing Lapis stepping into the gentle waves of the ocean crashing against the sand. The water was kissing her ankles, until she walked further the waves now coming up to her waist. Leonardo could feel the cool breeze tickling his skin.

Lapis turned her head, laughing and smiling. Leonardo stared, her eyes... they matched the color of the ocean. They were... absolutely dazzling.

Then something ice cold splashed over his face, jerking him awake as he gasped sharply.

"Get up!" Raph was seen above him, scowling. "You're supposed to be up already for our chores."

Leo shook his head, shaking off the water from his drenched skin. He turned his head noticing Donatello's fixed gaze.

"And you too, get up you bum!" Raphael kicked Mikey's leg gently as the youngest groaned.

Leonardo stood up, quickly getting the rags as he hurried outside to head to the laundry bureau with his brothers in tow, Mikey lagging behind. This was the typical morning routine, before they separate their ways to the palaces they were assigned.

"Everything okay?" Donnie nudged his arm as the leader was squeezing the clothes, draining them from the water.

"Hm? Yeah, I'm fine."

He shook the rags, hanging them up onto the line to dry. Leonardo moved on to the next task, tending to the garden. It was always busy work underneath the hot sun, out here for hours.

"Well, it's not like you to sleep in that long," Donatello mused.

The elder ignored him, resuming his tasks. The sound of a horn rang out signifying that all slaves must separate into their respective duties into the palace.

"See you later," Donnie bowed, following several to head to White Diamond's palace, Raphael heading to Yellow, Michelangelo to Pink Diamond's and Leonardo to Blue Diamond's.

They stood out in the courtyard, as Blue Diamond stood out from her balcony, waving her hand. "I need the garden tidied up today, it must be perfect," she declared. The guards nodded their heads, turning to the slaves to beckon them into the garden. They kept watch, making sure that none of the slaves were to rebel, and that everyone was doing their job.

The sun was blazing against his skin, as Leonardo took a shovel to shove piles of rock, digging out haggard weeds. They were embedded deep into the ground, so it was sometimes difficult to pull them out. Not to mention, the bushes were very scratchy, often leaving red marks upon their skin. They had to cut those back too.

He had been out working for hours, stomach clinging inside. They were only fed a small bowl of porridge for breakfast and that was it. They weren't given much.

Grunting as he dumped some rocks over the side, a foot kicked his thigh.

"The queen wants you inside, mopping the floors," a quartz soldier said. He did as told, following the guard and into the main hallway of Blue Diamond's palace. A bucket and mop was placed before him as the guard kicked him.

Leonardo scowled, he need to be told twice. He bent over, scrubbing hard onto the floor. The guard leaned against the doorframe, before the sound of feet shuffling could be heard. The quartz moved aside, bowing his head.

"Greetings, your Highness."

Leonardo froze, upon noticing dark golden sandals before him. He recognized them, the slave keeping his head bowed, attention to the floor.

"Can you teach me?"

The question was bold, he lifted his head in surprise for what seemed to be the second time. Lapis bit her lip, twiddling her fingers nervously. "Pardon?" Leo whispered, noticing the other slaves in his peripheral vision and guards walking about.

"I mean, how to dance like you did last night."

Leo could suddenly feel his heart beat pick up speed. So she did watch him last night, and it wasn't just a figment of his imagination.

"No," he replied flatly. "I can't teach you," he resumed scrubbing the floor.

"Why not?" Lapis stepped closer to him. The turtle scowled, groaning inwardly. Why couldn't she just go away? If he were caught talking to her, he would surely be punished for it. What was she doing? Was she out of her mind? Did she not know the consequences of talking much less interacting with a slave.

"Because it's wrong, and I am nothing but a slave."

Lapis frowned, feeling her hopes drop. What was this slave's problem? What was so wrong about letting him teach her a few dance moves. She sighed stubbornly, trying to think of another possibility. A thought came to mind, clicking as she smirked. "Don't you know who I am?" She rose her voice, allowing anyone around them to hear. She noticed the blue masked turtle flinch. "I am Lapis Lazuli, and you will obey me." The gem could see the strain on Leonardo's face.

Standing slowly onto his two feet, the turtle bowed his head. "Yes, your Highness."

"Follow me," she whispered, beckoning him to follow her, trying to act cool as if she were ordering this slave around. Leonardo followed her quietly down the hallway until they came near her room, taking the stairs and out the nearest door. They were finally outside, away from any prying eyes.

"I can't teach you," Leo said.

"Yes you will," Lapis gazed around making sure no one would see them as she pressed herself between two bush hedges, a palm onto the stone, pressing hard. It shifted, revealing a hidden passage. Leonardo's eyes widened, what was she doing? Where was she taking him? Inside some sort of dark chamber? "Follow me and that is an order."

He did as told, entering the dark tunnel. Though he braced himself internally. If she was bringing him here to torture him, which was a common thing. He had withstood beatings before.

The torch lights were lit with different colors of flames. _"_ Follow the right light, and it'll take you home,"Lapis mused. The turtle stepped in line behind her, noticing that they were following the blue lights. They began to become dimmer the further along they travel until they came out the exit.

Leonardo paused, finding himself in some sort of garden. The place was closed off, protected with thick foliage of trees and bushes, with a pond in the middle untouched.

"Nobody knows this place," Lapis began, "it's a secret place where my cousin, Prince Steven and I come to escape the strict palace life. Though I usually come here at night. I sometimes come during the day." She turned to face the emerald-skinned turtle. "This a safe place, no one will see us or ever know. You will teach me here." She awaited his response, as the turtle's gaze scrutinized the entire surrounding area.

"And how do I know this ain't a ruse?" He wasn't foolish enough to fall for this. Not all royals could be trusted, slaves were always exploited. The blue masked terrapin watched as the blue gem stood next to the bank of the pond, gazing down at her reflection on the water's surface.

"Do you think I love my life?" She questioned, still staring at her reflection. "Things aren't the same anymore, not since... my aunt died everything changed." She lifted a hand, forming several droplets of water out from the pond. Leo's eyes widened, watching with hesitation and yet curiosity at the same time. "I was so young... but I still remember clearly... Grandmother snapped, so did Uncle and Mother... Though my mom begged that we keep Steven, since he was Pink's child, half gem, and half gem. Nothing still denied that fact. My mother became depressed, Uncle conquered other kingdoms and White.... she exercised more control over all of us." Lapis clenched her fist. "I snapped in my teenage years. I begged for freedom, to a least be let outside the palace. I wanted to travel like the other gems in our kingdom. I wanted to taste what it was like- to live like those humans... And I was caught one day, and was punished." Lapis closed her eyes. "Locked away into a dark room for weeks," she shuddered, curling her hands onto her elbows tightly.

Leo frowned, taking a step to stand beside the gem. She was being awfully open, raw with her feelings. He always thought that he had it the worse since they were esteemed slaves. But the reality was, not everyone appreciated their life. And judging from the way she cling to herself. This princess had been traumatized, and forced to live a certain way.

"I'm sorry-" he reached a hand out towards her, hesitating.

"But you," she turned as the terrapin dropped his hand to his side. "I have never seen a mutant before until you came that day, with other slaves. Some sort of mix between an animal and a human. It fascinated me. Though I was taught that all mutants' lives are insufficient and merely slaves. But... you changed my mindset. Somehow you were more than that, and seeing her dance with the other slaves with the only freedom you could have. It reminded me of myself, of how I... desire such freedom and happiness even if it was just for a short moment. I didn't see you as a slave, I saw you... as a human- a being."

A small smile formed on Leo's lips. This princess, there was something special about her. She never once treated him like a slave, tried to talk to him and even admitted it herself.

"Okay, I can teach you to dance," Leo nodded his head. "And ninjutsu."

"I-" her face brightened before confusion crossed her features. "Ninjutsu?..."

"It's a Japanese martial arts fighting style," he grasped her wrist, not noticing the way she gasped and a dark shade of blue spreading on her cheeks. "And I'm happy to teach you a few moves."


	12. Secret Love

Since that day, heading off into the secret garden with Leonardo was becoming a routine. After all, learning to dance and fight would take up time and couldn't be learnt in the span of a single day. Practice was necessary as Leonardo would have it.

Lapis stood in a fighting stance, knees bent, arms stretched out as she swung her fist into the air. 

"Make sure to keep your arm leveled," the turtle reached over to grasp her arm, guiding it. Lapis could feel her face flush. Why was he always touching her? And why was she feeling like this? His close proximity was sending electricity through her form. She had never felt such a strong force from anyone before.

He was directly behind her, and could feel his warm breath hitting her skin. Luckily, she was wearing a flexible outfit, as opposed to those tight dresses she always wore. She froze, feeling him move her arm.

"Focus," a thick finger poked her cheek, startling her.

"But I..." she paused as he released her. "I have water abilities. Are you sure it's necessary for me to learn ninjutsu? Can't we go back to dancing?"

"Later," the slave nodded his head. Lapis watched him, tracing his feet along the grass. She had to admit, she was beginning to see his true colors, and only here in this garden. The turtle was finally letting himself loose, talking freely without a care in the would. Exercising himself, and ordering her when it really should be the other way around. She laughed at the irony.

"What are you laughing about?" Leo tilted his head at her.

"Nothing," she smirked.

"Is that so?" Leo's eyes twinkled, he reached forward as Lapis let out a yelp.

"HEY!" He had pinched her side, making her glower at the turtle. "You're gonna pay for that!" The gem grunted as she was shoved back.

"Never lower your guard."

"That's it!" Lapis lunged at him, delivering blows and punches that she had learned from this Sensei of hers. Leonardo dodged them effortlessly, grinning widely. He swung his leg, tripping her as she fell against the ground.

"Gotta make sure that you're rooted into the ground, otherwise your opponent can have the opportunity to throw you off balance," Leo said.

Lapis didn't know what overcame her, adrenaline surging through her. She flipped herself around, hurling water from the pond at Leonardo. Ice shards flew at the turtle as his eyes widened. He had no choice but to take out his katana blades. They were weapons that Master Yoshi gave them, hidden away so nobody could see. Otherwise, they surely would've been taken away.

Leonardo's blade sliced through the ice, a cracking noise echoing in the air as an enormous wave hurled at him. There was no way anyone could avoid that. The cold water splashed over him, sending him crashing against the grass. He coughed, sputtering, hands still clenching tightly around the hilt of his katana blade. Water was dripping off his skin, his royal blue bandana tails soaked.

"You can't cheat," he stabbed his blade into the ground, using it as a leverage to stand despite the slippery grass.

"Who says this is cheating? One must use every means in order to defend themselves right? That's what you said," Lapis raised her hands into the air. Leonardo could feel himself panic, as bubbles of water formed. This gem... she was frightening. They flew at him, forming into ice blades as he had no choice but to use his katanas to deflect them, knocking him back.

In one fluid motion his carapace was slammed against the side of the wall, ice trapping his wrists, keeping them bound against the bricks. He grunted, trying to free himself before freezing as something cold touched his neck. It was an ice shard that Lapis held directly against his throat.

They both were breathing heavily, the sharp edge of coldness piercing him barely. With one fluid swipe, she could slit his throat. Lapis opened her mouth to speak, "you've lost."

"Indeed," Leo replied, the two locking gazes. Lapis didn't move from her position, only staring at him. Those deep pools gazing back at her. None of them moved, not that Leonardo could since he was pinned against the wall. He blinked, waiting for her to lower the blade. His heart was pounding inside his plastron. She was so close to him, and still wouldn't budge.

He opened his mouth to speak, only feel a pair of lips claim his. His eyes were wide with shock, only getting a close-up view of Lapis' face and fluffy hair. The turtle closed his eyes, finally allowing himself to feel her lips against his.

She pulled back, gasping sharply as the ice melted from his wrists, finally releasing him. The blue gem turned away, face aflame, horrified. She didn't know what overcame her, she didn't even think. The gem had been so drawn into the moment that she couldn't resist.

Had she really?... She kissed him!? Her lips were still tingling, fingertips tracing the bottom line. No, she couldn't dare to face him.

There was the sound of metal piercing the ground. Lapis shifted her gaze, noticing Leonardo stab his katana blades into the dirt. Was he furious? The gem braved a glance, noticing Leonardo walking towards her.

Stepping back, the princess found herself nearly tumbling backwards into the pond behind her. Her footing losing balance. The blue masked turtle reached out, catching her. One hand around the small of her back, the other around her waist.

Leonardo was gazing down at her, face above hers. His blue bandanna tails hanging from each side of his head. Lapis found herself unable to speak, no matter how much she tried her mouth wouldn't simply work. His midnight pools flickered to her lips.

He brought his face down, closing the gap in between them. His lips captured hers, igniting a fire inside. But there was something different this time than the first. That fire- exploded. Lapis could feel his hand shift positions, one now holding her back, the other curling his large hand into her silky hair, fingers curling.

She didn't want to let go, she was suddenly drowning in the passion.


	13. Brewing Tea

"It's getting late we should go," he pulled back Lapis blinking in realization. They had been out here for hours and surely if they didn't return soon someone would notice their disappearance. She noticed the way Leo flushed, turning his head away. The blue masked turtle picked up his katana blades sheathing them, shaking off whatever remaining water was left trickling off his skin.

Lapis nodded her head, as they walked through the tunnel making their way back to the palace. She watched as Leo quickly left to the slaves headquarters, while she headed to her own room, sneaking through the window.

"Where have you been?" She jumped, nearly falling backwards through the window. A pale hand grasped onto her, tugging her upright. She met his dark eyes gazing into hers, followed by dark curls.

"Nowhere " she replied, flattening her dress. Steven's eyes barrier suspiciously. He stepped in front of her as Lapis scowled. "Move out of my way."

"No. Not until you tell me where you disappeared off to. You know I can see through you. Did you go back to that secret garden again? Without me?" She could clearly see the hurt on his face. Lapis sighed, she understood that it was their thing to do secretly as cousins. But as much as she trusted him- she couldn't let anyone know what had just happened there. Let alone getting Leonardo punished in the process. The ocean gem ignored him, taking another step to swerve around him. Steven was quick on her tail, following her down the hall.

"You didn't see Peridot did you? She's usually busy on days like this working as a technician. And..." the boy paused, narrowing his eyes. "Are you blushing?"

"What?" Lapis' eyes widened, feeling her face. "No. It's just- hot in here," she cleared her throat.

Steven folded his arms over his chest clearly not buying it. He knew Lapis could be cold, though she did have a sweet side that wasn't unleashed until they were having fun in secret, enjoying their freedom from the strict palace life. But he could tell if she was lying.

"Okay," Lapis seized his arm quickly shutting themselves into the library where nobody could hear. "You promise you won't tell anyone?"

"I promise on my life," Steven did a crossing motion over his heart. "Your secret's safe with me. You know that."

"Okay so um..." she took in a deep breath. "I like this guy... and I took him there so he could teach me to dance and he taught me some fighting moves and we kissed and..."

"Wait... hold up. You kissed a guy?!" Steven exclaimed, making sure to keep his voice low.

"Uh- yes?" Lapis could feel her blush. "I don't know it just happened... the next thing I knew I was kissing him. I pulled back in shock but then he kissed me back..." she sighed softly, a dreamy look on her face. "I have never felt anything so wonderful before."

Steven chuckled, smiling. The younger gem leaning a hand onto the table. "So who's the lucky guy?"

"Well you see..." Lapis twiddled her fingers, "he's actually one of the mutant turtles. His name is Leonardo."

"You mean that turtle slave with a blue bandana?"

"Yes," she took a hold of Steven's shoulders. "You promise you won't tell anyone?"

"My lips are sealed," he zipped his lips.

Lapis sagged in relief, "good because I don't know how Mother and Uncle would react if they find out that I ... like a slave. Grandmother wouldn't accept it," she frowned deeply. "You know how they view the untouchables."

Steven nodded his head sadly, "yeah. And I do agree that they are beings too. They don't deserve that kind of life. Nobody does."

"Exactly," Lapis dragged her hands down her face. "I don't know what to do... I really want to be with him... but then... they wouldn't accept it and I can't fathom what they could do to him..." she clenched her fists. "You know what, if it gets to that point I'll run away with him."

"Lapis," Steven's eyes widened.

"For now you must never tell anyone. Got it? I will personally freeze you to death," she held up her fist for emphasis before quickly leaving the library to head down the main hall.

Steven sighed, shaking his head. As happy as he was for Lapis. She wasn't one to show interest in someone like this, this was completely rare. But it had finally happened, she had fallen in love for someone. However, this situation was problematic. A royal and a slave? It was something unheard of, and would be considered taboo.

Though Steven couldn't help but to feel like this life seemed wrong... how his Aunt and Uncle treated their subjects, and the way they had always been raised. This would go against their kingdom's regulations.

Yet, once again it wasn't like any of them asked to be born into royalty or slavery. None of them asked to be born into such a caste system. The hybrid left the library, keeping a mental note to himself. If Lapis could find someone that she liked, that meant that he could too. And he would do all that he could to make sure that she and Leonardo would be protected no matter what. Even if that meant betraying Homeworld, which was something that he hoped he would never have to do.

  * ••



"What the shell are you smiling about?"

"Nothing," Leo plopped a bread crumb into his mouth. Emerald green irises narrows in suspicion. Master Splinter was still busy in White Diamond's court though the brothers finally had a short lunch break.

"Yeah right," Raph retorted.

"Mikey said that he last saw you with Princess Lazuli," Donnie leaned forward onto his elbows. "And the two of you disappeared. Then he saw both of you coming out from the main hall."

Leo coughed, choking on a piece of bread. The blue masked turtle pounding a fist against his plastron to clear his throat.

"Jeez, what's the matter with ya?" Raph patted his shell to help him.

"Mikey, are you sure this is one of your made-up stories like last time?" The oldest asked him.

"Dude, would I lie about this?" Mikey questioned. "I swear I saw you."

"Well, you were gone for nearly three hours," Donnie added.

"Three hours?" Raph's eyes widened, he turned to face the genius. "Were ya spying on him too?"

"Kind of, after Mikey told me. I managed to sneak into the security system while White was busy taking court matters into her hands. There are only a few camera systems installed but I did indeed see Leonardo and Lapis interacting in that hallway. Lapis ordering him around and you following her," now the genius directed his attention to the oldest brother. "To anyone that could just be seen as a slave being ordered to achieve a certain task. But I knew something was up because you were gone for three hours."

Leo sighed, resting a hand onto the table. "No one is watching us right?" He asked, gazing around skeptically.

Donnie tilted his head back glancing around them. "Nope."

"Ya betta spill the beans before I force it outta ya," Raph threatened quietly.

Leo sighed, clenching his fist. "Yes I did sneak off with Lapis. She took me to her secret hiding spot. But nothing happened she ordered me to teach her to dance but I also taught her some ninjutsu moves. And then we..." he stopped himself from saying the rest. "That was it."

"A royal interacting with a slave? This is unprecedented," Donnie said in horror.

"Hey, you hesitated," Mikey pointed at him. "There's more."

"Mikey's right, finish the rest. What exactly happened and don't even bother lying," Raph leaned back onto his palms. They were sitting in the ground surrounded a small stone slab used as a table.

"We kissed..." Leo gulped, feeling his cheeks burn. Three pairs of eyes widened, Donnie's jaw dropping as Raphael stared at him as if he had seen a ghost.

"Aww yeah dude!" Mikey cheered, to which Leo had to grasp him to settle him down and remain silent.

"What do you mean you kissed her? You kissed a royal? Do you realize what you've just done?"

"She kissed me first and then I kissed her back," he defended. "She was the one who started it not me."

Donnie groaned, face palming. "And do you... have feelings for this gem?"

"Yes." Leo surprised himself with that honest statement.

"Holy chalupa."

"What's wrong?" Mikey blinked in confusion, clearly oblivious to why Raph and Donnie appeared to be furious, rather than happy. If Leo finally found someone then why weren't they happy?

"What do you think, Bonehead?" Raph snapped. "A slave and a royal cannot be together. If anyone else finds out about this there's no telling what punishment would befall him," Raph growled, slamming his fists onto the stone slab. "I won't allow this."

"White would definitely," Donnie made a snapping neck motion to signify death. Mikey gasped sharply as Leo returned his attention back to his bowl of bread crumbs.

"I may be killed for this... but..." Leo spoke slowly trying to sort out his thoughts and feelings. It had happened so much in a span of a day and yet he didn't want to deny it. "I can't deny it."

"Do you realize that you will be killed for this?" Raph growled.

"Your life will be in jeopardy, Leo," Donnie added.

"I don't care," Leo shook his head. "This is the first time I've ever... felt important to someone for once. I'm not throwing this away. And besides, as long as it's kept a secret nothing will happen. You cannot tell anyone." He knew right away that his brothers wouldn't dare to pipe out on him, since it could possibly result in punishment or death.

"Or what if she betrays you huh? Uses you?" Raph added, "have you forgotten who she is? Lapis is freaking royalty. She is bad news."

Leo scowled, slamming his bowl onto the stone table. "None of you understand. None of you know who she is and how she has to live," he finally stood up. "But I am not changing my mind." With that, he turned storming away as he returned to resume some yard work among some other slaves.

"Good grief..." Donnie sighed. "He has no fear does he? Usually he is the one think things through logically... and now he doesn't even care if his life is put on the line because of this..."

"I don't think you dudes understand," Mikey shook his head standing, "maybe try thinking about his situation through his eyes and feelings for once." Raph and Donnie both blinked, surprised at the youngest's bold statement. "After all, doesn't he deserve love just like all of us? Sometimes you can't help what you feel. And maybe... this Lapis isn't who we think she is because we don't see what's underneath." The orange clad turtle then left the two, walking up to join his oldest brother.

"Dang..." Raph muttered, "since when did Mikey?..."

"Maybe he's right?" Donnie leaned his chin onto his palm. "But still... I still worry about Leo..."


	14. Inclusion

"Again," Leo instructed, moving Lapis' arm as he held it in position. The blue gem could feel her body flush, a dark tint of blue spreading across her cheeks. Leonardo turned his head, upon noticing her slip-up.

"Focus," he poked her cheek.

"Sorry- um..." she cleared her throat. "It's hard to focus when you're... that close to me," she admitted. _Oh stars!_ She gasped, what had she done?!

She could sense those cobalt blue eyes studying her. Lapis dared to look at his expression. The turtle let out a laugh. "What? What's so funny?" Lapis promptly questioned in confusion. Why was Leonardo laughing?

"What are you even thinking about?" He leaned his face close to hers teasingly. Leo pressed a finger to her forehead as the blue gem flinched. "Guess we need to train more."

"Can't I have a break at least?" Lapis dropped her arms, lowering the ice blade that she held. She tried to take on a few deep breaths to calm her static nerves. They were always ignited around him, and heightened whenever he got... close.

Leo gave a court nod. The ocean gem then took a seat against the grass near the bank of the pond. The blue masked turtle following her. She couldn't believe it, they had been coming here secretly still to train, but it was more than that. She couldn't shake out the thoughts of them kissing again, as much as she wanted to. Who knows if one day they stayed here and ended up actually having done the deed?

Lapis shook her head. No she must've think of such thoughts. Though it was nearly impossible to get him out of her head now. But if there was one thing she was grateful for, was the fact that Leonardo had a sense of propriety. He was the one who somehow could bridle her raging passions, and calm her down in the unlikeliest of situations. She often wondered how he had that effect on her.

He picked up a rock, skimming it across the pond's surface.

"So... tell me about yourself?" She dared to ask. After all, she hadn't known much about his life. He paused for a moment as if contemplating his thoughts.

"I have three younger brothers," that she kind of already knew. "And an adoptive father, Splinter." The mutant rat? She heard of him as well, one of the best slaves from Japan.

"Tell me about your story. Where you came from and how you came to be?" She knew asking a slave about his life was a touchy subject, but she was curious. She often wondered how he even came to be a slave, whether he was born in the caste system or was taken by force.

"Me and my brothers were born in the jungles of Africa," he replied, settling down onto the grass. "In a small village of mutants. One day, our village was raided when we were young, our parents were killed."

 _Oh_... Lapis frowned at that. Just hearing an actual eyewitness of Leo's early life provided more evidence of how taking mutants as slave was wrong. They had forced families apart and countless mutants were also killed in the process. How horrible that must've been. He had already suffered so much.

"We were taken as slaves and sold in Egypt," Leo continued further, "we worked for the Pharaoh in building pyramids. It was tough work, we had to haul tons of stone blocks on wooden planks and sleighs. It took years to even construct a complete pyramid. The soldiers weren't always nice, always whipping slaves if they slacked off. We were hardly fed a meals ration."

Lapis nodded silently. "And then... Egypt fell due to an enormous flood?" Lapis questioned. "Though many say that it was the Gods that punished them for their wickedness."

"Right," Leo nodded his head. "Donnie said it was a hurricane during monsoon season."

"Hurricane?" Lapis had never heard of that term before.

"Basically a giant storm from the ocean, it's violent. It destroyed everything and we were once again forced to leave Egypt. We were found by these men from the Mediterranean. Donnie said they were Greek, and we were taken to Greece."

"So you don't believe the Gods destroyed Egypt?"

"I've never really believed in the Egyptian Gods, but rather one God," Leo replied. "But that hurricane was due to natural disaster. It happens."

"Interesting," Lapis mused, pressing her hands onto her knees.

"Why the sudden religious question?"

"Just curious," Lapis shrugged her shoulders. "We don't believe in any Gods not even one God here," Lapis replied, "except Grandmother is basically seen as a God which is... I find weird cause... that means I'm a God too due to my status as royalty as a Diamond. But I don't feel like I'm one."

"Of course you're not," Leo grinned. "You're a being just like all of us. The Diamonds aren't Gods, and they don't deserve that title," he turned his attention to the water sparkling in the sunlight. "They're dictators that's the better word."

"Dictators?"

"Basically a ruler with total power over a country, typically one who has obtained control by force. Some dictators are even seen as Gods, to make everyone obey them, because if they don't they are severely punished. And I don't believe in that. I don't believe that any mortal being here should exercise full power over innocent lives, and declare themselves a god when they're not. I believe in a God who created this world to allow his creatures to live as they wish, and wouldn't just punish any of his creatures. He should be loving of everyone regardless of who they are. I believe that God created all life as equal beings." Leo turned his head, noticing Lapis staring at him. "Are you okay?" he blinked.

"Yeah, I'm good," Lapis turned her gaze down thoughtfully. "You just have an interesting insight of the world. It's something I've never heard about, but I find fascinating." She sighed softly, leaning her shoulder against his. "Such as everyone being equal. That sounds lovely."

"Mhm," Leo nodded his head, "but sadly there are evil beings that live among us. So sometimes we are subject to their actions and consequences."

"Tell me about it," Lapis closed her eyes softly.

"You still want me to finish the rest of my story?"

"Yes."

"Okay. So after we were taken to Greece, Yellow Diamond appeared with his soldiers and the other Prince and Princess. They took us by force to Homeworld. And here we are now."

Lapis leaned her head back, studying Leonardo's skin. She could see the marks on his shoulders and several slashes on his shell. "Are these?" She traced her fingers over them.

"Oh those. Those are just scars," Leo shrugged his shoulders. "Mainly from being whipped."

"Did it hurt?..." she pulled her fingers away. She wanted to slap herself for asking such a stupid question. Of course that would hurt!

"Yeah," Leo replied, "but I eventually got used to the pain."

"I'm sorry."

"For what?"

"Everything... that you have to live like this, and was forced from your home, and whipped," Lapis sighed heavily. "You don't deserve to live like this, nobody does."

"It is what it is."

"No it's not!" Lapis shook her head, "this is unfair for you!"

"When is life ever fair? Yours wasn't either?" He lifted his eyes to meet her gaze.

"No... it wasn't..." she mumbled. He did have a point there. "I never asked for this."

"Exactly. But it's okay, I've survived," Leo reached over to place his hand over hers. "And so have you," he squeezed her hand gently.

"But I wished that we..." she could feel herself tearing up. "That we didn't have to live like this... you know us... they would never accept us, a royalty and a slave." Leo stayed silent, directing his attention back to the water. "If they ever find out, they will severely punish you and even torture you or worse... execute you..." She removed her hand from his. "Maybe we shouldn't... it's too dangerous..."

"No, don't go," Leo seized her arm, pulling her down against him. "Look, I know we could be punished for this me especially, but I don't care."

"Do you even hear yourself?" Lapis' eyes widened. "I don't want anything to happen to you!"

"But you are worth it," his arms tightened around her. Lapis could feel her breath hitch, her hands clasping onto his shoulders. "And I can't just ignore it. Please tell me that you can't either."

Lapis sagged against his plastron, a few tears escaping from her eyes. "I- I can't ignore it either..." and that was simply the truth. She felt his hands gently cup her cheeks brining her closer to him. Her eyes closed upon instinct knowing what was going to happen. Their lips met, as she found her arms curving around his neck.

How could this be wrong when this felt so right?

There was the sound of someone clearing their throat loudly. Both of them pulled apart instantly to find two people standing there. It was the prince and... Mikey??

"Steven?!" Lapis exclaimed her face bright red, and feeling panic bubble through her. Leo stared at his brother who lifted a hand in greeting.

"Hey, Bro."

"What are you doing here?!" Both Lapis and Leonardo exclaimed.

"Look," Steven raised his arms up in defense. "I won't tell a soul, I promise. I already promised you that on my life didn't I?" Lapis could feel herself visibly relax. "I figured you'd be here, and you know this is the spot where we'd always escape for a little taste of freedom. And since I knew that you were taking him here," he gestured to Leo to which Lapis eyed the blue masked turtle to see his shocked expression. "I thought I'd bring my favorite guy here too," Steven turned to smile at Mikey. The orange masked turtle nodded his head, smiling widely.

"What is this place? Some sort of secret garden?" Mikey began to scrutinize the area. "So this is where you've been sneaking off with her," Mikey winked at Leo who dragged a hand down the side of his face. "Your secret's safe with me, Leo."

"Are you insane?" Lapis seized Steven by the scruff of his pink royal robe. "You brought him here?" She hissed.

"What? No one is ever going to know," Steven replied, "the Diamonds don't pay that much attention to me you know that."

Lapis released him, sighing heavily. "But it's still dangerous... someone is going to notice that two of the turtles are gone."

"I think you're over thinking this," Steven poked Lapis above the bridge of her nose. "There are many slaves in the palace. And when a Diamond orders a slave around nobody questions it, because nobody can question a Diamond."

He did have a point, Lapis blinked. She turned to face her so supposedly now boyfriend. "It's okay," she nodded her head.

"Are you sure?" Leo leaned closer to whisper. "Because now that Mikey has found this place he's going to tell Raph and Donnie."

"But nobody else other than your brothers will know right?" Lapis asked.

"They wouldn't," Leo shook his head, "they're my brothers they wouldn't tell anyone else."

"Okay- good... I guess then that... this would be okay to have them here too," she turned watching Mikey jump into the pond, the turtle splashing Steven who yelped. "After all, I feel like those have already became friends."

Leo turned his head, watching much to his surprise as Steven dove into the water after the freckled turtle. Lapis brought a hand to her mouth giggling. She had never seen Steven look so happy before.

"I guess this won't be so bad after all."


	15. Night Riding

"So this is where you've been sneaking off to?" Donnie's eyes scanned the area. Raph had his arms folded across his plastron.

Leo face palmed, "you just had to didn't you?" He turned to Mikey.

"Bro this is the coolest spot ever! How could I not? And we can finally have a break from our duties."

"I suppose Mikey is right, it could be nice to have a break," Donnie leaned himself against the wall. Raph gave a confirmative huff.

"Soo, you are Mikey, Raph and Donnie?" Lapis nodded her head. "Nice to meet you all."

"You too," Donnie gave her a smile, as Lapis noticed a gap in his top row of teeth. Raph eyed her, as if still contemplating whether he could trust her and turning to gaze at Steven as well who was standing awfully close to Mikey. Too close to the hothead's liking.

"Don't worry no one will see us here," Lapis added upon seeing Donnie's worrisome expression. "Nobody comes here but Steven and I. You are free to do whatever you want here, and you can even go to town from here if you want. Me and Steven always come here to escape the strict palace life."

"How about we do what we always used to do?" Steven asked, "you know tonight?"

"Do what?" Donnie skeptically asked.

"Ride horses into the night, it's so fun!" Steven grinned widely. "I know a stable nearby that belongs to Bismuth. She's a blacksmith but doesn't care if we borrow her horses as long as we return them. We can trust her, along with Lapis' friend Peridot. This is only a secret community between all of us, understand?"

Lapis could tell that both Donnie and Raph were a bit skeptical, but nodded in agreement, nonetheless. She turned to face Leo. She couldn't believe that just yesterday Steven and Mikey discovered their location and now the next day Mikey brought Raph and Donnie with him. The brothers surely all had distinctive and different personalities. It was unlike what she saw them act while at the palace.

Here Mikey was being playful, cheery, and bright. He kept cracking up jokes and hanging around Steven. The two apparently seemed inseparable. Donnie was often muttering about intellect vocabulary that Lapis had never even heard about. He would sit near the pond and study the animals, the plants and name them, as if he were inside his own world babbling about science. He reminded her of Peridot. Ah yes, Lapis could see the two of them getting along.

And Raphael... he was quite a tough one. She didn't like him at first due to his temperament. He was an easy one to piss off. And once he was pissed, it was like a rage of fire had been exploded. It took a while for him to slowly trust her, and that's when Lapis noticed that he indeed did care underneath all that tough exterior. It reminded her of lava cakes that Pearl would bake at the ceremonies. Hard on the outside, soft on the inside.

Although Raph and Donnie weren't able to come to the secret spot as much as Leo and Mikey could be due to the two of them serving Yellow and White Diamond. And Lapis didn't exactly trust her other two cousins, Topaz and Emerald. They would certainly snitch on her to Yellow and White.

But the times where they could all be together was a rare exception such as tonight. They crept into the tunnel at midnight, sneaking past the secret spot and out into town to the stable that Steven talked about. Bismuth was already asleep, and Peridot greeted them there. Lapis and Steven had to inform the turtles that Peridot was a gem that they could trust.

Lapis mounted her horse as Leo followed her. She knew that the four of them knew ninjutsu, but it appeared that none of them knew how to ride a horse. This was their first experience.

"You hold it like this," she demonstrated the proper way to hold the reigns and saddle the horse. They followed as told, Leo reciprocating her perfectly along with Donnie.

Though Mikey needed a bit of help from Steven and Raph... he seemed petrified of horses. Lapis couldn't help but to burst out laughing. It took several tries to finally get the hothead saddled.

"Hiyah!" She urged her horse into a spring with Leonardo following her the others coming in line. They rode out of town, and into the night of the woods. The breeze felt wonderful against her skin, turning her head to find Leonardo keeping his horse's pace close to her. His blue bandana tails were flickering in the wind, the moonlight reflecting off his deep pools.

If he could become any more handsome Lapis couldn't believe it. She felt weak in her knees as Leonardo smiled.

Donnie and Peridot could be seen riding close to each other, the two of them conversing something about science. They seemed to be enjoying themselves. Mikey and Steven were racing off, with Raph behind them who was screaming his lungs off.

The two of them had decided to stop upon a hill, overlooking the kingdom of Homeworld. The others were still riding their horses off into the night.

"It's beautiful," Lapis commented, gazing up to the sky. It was like the heavens had opened, revealing sparkling diamonds.

"Sure is, but not as beautiful as you," she blinked, realizing that Leo was sitting behind her on her horse.

"Me?" She could feel herself blush. No one had ever said that before. "How'd you get over here?" She noticed that his horse was still grazing the grass.

"What do you think?" He leaned closer to whisper into her ear. She shivered at the warm tingling feeling. "I'm a ninja." She could feel him wrapping his arms around her, encasing her.

Lapis allowed her back to sink against him, relaxing. This was nice, ah yes she could get used to this. It was nice to have a few moments when they could escape reality.


	16. Locked

She couldn't stop daydreaming about Leo. Lapis couldn't even focus on her reading in the library. Last night was wonderful, with their secret team enjoying themselves. She rested her hand onto her cheek, dozing off into another daydream.

A soft rap on the door pulled her out of her lovely reverie. Steven poked his head into the entrance. "Pst code blue." She smiled understand the message completely. There wa a window of an opportunity to head to their secret spot. Lapis stood up, walking out from the library as they both headed in separate directions. She acted normal as many gems bowed in respect, and kept her chin leveled when Emerald bumped into her shoulder.

"Lousy," Emerald retorted, flipping her green hair.

Lapis shook her head. Tch, she was never one that got along with that prick of a cousin. Though Topaz was better she wasn't exceptionally close to him like she was with Steven. She walked down the hallway, hands gripping to hold up a bit of her majestic ball gown. It was tight on her and she couldn't wait to get out of this wretched piece of clothing when she got to their secret spot. Of course, she always had Leo turn away.

She came to the court yard where the slaves were working out in the heat of the day. Walking up towards a particular one wearing a blue bandana. He lifted his head as if he expected her presence, smiling. She walked towards him, smiling wider. This was it, the time she'd order him to follow her again, to pretend to make up an order so that nobody would suspect them.

"Lapis Lazuli," she froze as Blue Pearl appeared out of nowhere. She nearly jumped, yet had to regain her composure. The princess turned, to find the Pearl bowed with a Diamond symbol. "White Diamond requests your presence."

And then she saw her, White Diamond's Pearl. The thing was standing near the back entrance of the court yard. That blasted thing, watching her with those unblinking eyes. She always freaked her out, with her robotic appearance.

"Okay," she nodded her head, furtively sparing Leo a glance. The slave turned his head, returning to his work. Lapis followed Blue Pearl to White Pearl as she was guided to White Diamond's palace. The curtains opened to reveal a large crowd gathered around. All of White Diamond's subjects were here along with Yellow's. Yellow Diamond was seated in his throne chair along with Blue in hers. Steven was also ushered into the room, his slave Mikey following him with his other selective gems.

What was going on? Nobody had told her there was a meeting now. But what was this for? And why were so many gems gathered from White and Yellow's court?

Lapis could notice some of White's court gems coming up to court Topaz and Emerald. The two of them had received their betrothed not too long ago.

 _Oh stars..._ Lapis cursed. Dread was beginning to settle into the bottom of her stomach. She hoped this wasn't what she thought it was.

"Lapis Lazuli," Blue Diamond stood ushering her forward. She followed, until she bowed at White Diamond's feet. Blue Diamond sat down onto her throne chair as White ordered the ocean gem to rise. She did so with much dreaded anticipation.

White Diamond stood, beckoning with her hand as Lapis could notice several gems from Yellow Diamond's court all assembling together. They stood side by side, by height rank and order. "Jasper." The said quartz soldier stepped forward. Lapis had heard of him before, one of the best ranking soldiers in Yellow's army.

He walked forward, bowing himself down onto one knee. "Behold, I am here to declare your future king and queen! Lapis Lazuli and Jasper!" Every gem in the room bowed themselves down to the floor. Lapis' eyes widened, jaw dropping in disbelief.

She could notice Steven standing off to the side, shocked as she was.

"Wait no!" Lapis turned, knowing that it was rude to interrupt or talk back to White Diamond. But she couldn't she didn't want to marry him! "I can't."

Jasper kept his head bowed as Blue Diamond scowled, "Lapis, mind your manners," she hissed quietly.

"I can't marry him!" Lapis exclaimed. "I don't love him!"

"Love?" Yellow seethed as if that particular word was poison.

"How dare you object!?" White pounded her fist against her right arm chair. "Love is weak, love is forbidden. Marriage is nothing but providence of power. You will marry Jasper and that is final." White waved her hand. "Lock her up, as punishment for disobedience."

"No!" Lapis could feel her eyes widen, though she couldn't object as some of White Diamond's soldiers seized her. She was dragged out of the court room, passing by Steven and Mikey. The young prince had disappeared along with his orange masked terrapin.

Lapis grunted as she was taken to that same room again. It was always this room of mirrors. She shuddered as she shoved forward, the white quartzes sneering. "You will think about how you've behaved."

"No!" The doors were slammed closed, locked. Lapis screamed, pounding her firsts against the pale white door. There was no window, and the room was nothing but mirrors. She didn't want to be back here again. "Let me out!" The tears burned her cheeks, pounding against the door until she slumped against the wall. She tucked her chin to her knees, hugging herself tightly.

She couldn't believe it... this was all too much. Now the Diamonds were going to force her to marry Jasper, to marry someone she didn't even love? She didn't know what was more painful, the fact that Leonardo would soon find out that they could never be together, or having to marry someone else and never be a part of someone else's life. To watch them live on without you. She only hoped that she'd be let out of this prison soon before the wedding.

Lapis rocked back and forth shutting her eyes tightly. She couldn't bear to stare at the mirrors. All crowding her, all making her feel trapped and claustrophobic. She was locked in here, and there was no way out.


	17. Rescue Mission

"LEEEOOOO!" The slave was busy with setting up food onto Blue Diamond's dinning table. He turned to which Mikey snatched his arm, practically dragging him away.

"Mikey?!" Leo exclaimed, pushing his brother away as he was taken outside away from prying eyes. "Can't you see that I'm busy? You can't just drag me away like this."

"This is important, dude!" Mikey hissed. Leo could see Steven walking towards them. The prince nodded his head at Mikey in confirmation before walking off in another direction. What was going on? "This is about Lapis."

"What? Did something happen?"

"Okay, brace yourself dude," Mikey took in a deep breath. "White Diamond ordered her to marry Jasper."

Leo could feel himself choking on his own spit, "....what?" Mikey regarded his oldest brother as Leonardo sighed.

Maybe this was too much. He should've figured that this would never work between him and Lapis. They could never be together, life just wouldn't permit it. It would only cause worse problems.

"Maybe it's for the best..." Leo replied turning away from Mikey, heading back in the direction of where he was previously setting up food.

"Leo," Mikey moved to block his path. "Stop."

"Move out of the way, Mikey." He tried to maneuver around the orange clad turtle.

"You're just going to give up like that? This isn't like you!" Mikey tugged onto Leo's arm.

"Let me go. You know this isn't going to work. We can't be together because she will be punished or I could get killed. This isn't going to work."

SLAP. Leo's head recoiled back in shock. "Did you just... slap me?" He stared dumbfounded at his youngest brother.

"Get a hold of yourself man! Did you even let me finish? You know how she feels. She loves you! She doesn't want to marry Jasper, she said it in front of White Diamond."

"She said what?" Had she really mentioned him in front of the entire Diamond authority?

"She only said she couldn't marry Jasper because she didn't love him," Mikey explained to which Leo could feel himself sigh in relief. So she really didn't blurt Leonardo's name out loud. "Isn't that clear enough?"

"Mikey..."

"And she was punished," the orange clad terrapin added. "They locked her up."

Leo's jaw clenched tightly at that. They locked her up?! He clearly remembered her telling him about her life, how she was punished in a room full of mirrors from a young age. And how she was traumatized by that. How dare they treat her like this?! Usually he was always calm, but he could feel rage boiling in his veins.

"No," he shook his head. "This can't be happening. I won't allow this," he clenched his fist, grasping Mikey forcefully by the shoulder. "We need to tell Raph and Donnie. Donnie works in White Diamond's palace, we'll need his help."

"So what's the plan? We're going to rescue her?" Mikey asked.

"Darn right," Leo tugged Mikey away from the dining area and towards a more secluded area. They needed to find Raph and Donnie and head out to their secret spot. It appeared as if Steven knew as well, the prince already there.

"You mean to tell me that they locked Lapis up?" Donnie questioned, eyes widened. "Are we're going to rescue her? Are you insane? We could all be killed for this Leo!"

"What else would I have her do? Be locked up in some sort of prison and forced to marry Jasper?"

"Hate him," Raph replied to which everyone gazed at him. "I mean, Jasper. Seen him around, he's a prick."

"Honestly, Raph's right," Steven stepped forward. "Jasper is not who many think he really is. Sure he's a soldier but he doesn't care for anyone else, not even another gem except for the Diamonds. He'll want nothing than to control Lapis. Peridot told me herself, she had witnessed Jasper's bullying."

"And you're in White Diamond's palace," Leo turned to face Donnie. "We need you do this."

The genius sighed, "this is very risky. But I guess I can try to look at White's security systems to locate where Lapis is being held. I have no doubt the place is heavily guarded by White's soldiers. How are we going to get past them? If we fight them, surely the Diamonds will then execute us."

"Stealth that is the key," Leo replied. "You can hijack White's security system can't you? Mikey, you're going to have watch the hallway and make sure nobody is coming." The orange clad turtle nodded his head. "Steven," Leo turned to the prince. "Since you're a Diamond too, perhaps you could reason with White's guards."

"But- I'm like the lowest Diamond here nobody really pays attention to me," the hybrid said, frowning.

"Well then, it's finally time to put your power and authority to the test." The curly-haired body gave a court nod. "While Raph and I will sneak in and take Lapis out. We can bring her here back to this secret spot."

"But isn't someone going to figure out she's gone?" Mikey asked.

"Well as long as nobody knows she escaped, and Donnie finds out when she is released no one will suspect anything when we release her from the secret garden. It's better than staying in that cursed prison. And with Steven reasoning with White's guards using his authority on them, they'll have no choice but to obey him. Steven is part Diamond after all."

•••

The Next Day

•••

Lapis shuddered, curling herself into the corner. She dared not to open her eyes, and tried to sleep as much as she possibly could. There was no food here, and she was starving. But this was typical punishment for a while. Gems could last longer without food than mutants and humans. But it still was difficult. She missed all the stuffed dumplings, and sweet pies. Lapis wished that this torture could end soon.

She hated gazing at the mirrors seeing fragmented reflections of herself. The ocean gem wondered how Leo was doing, she hadn't seen him for nearly two days now. And she missed him...

•••

Donnie bowed, making sure to avoid White Diamond's Pearl. He knew fully well that White controlled her own Pearl, and often spied through her. He couldn't risk White knowing his plan. But then again, nothing got past White so he had to explain to his father about their situation. None of them wanted to tell their Sensei knowing how he'd respond and tell them to do nothing. But surprisingly, the mutant rat gave White an excuse to have Donatello check the security systems. The genius didn't know how Sensei did it. White must've valued him pretty well, even though she felt no regard for slaves whatsoever. White didn't talk much, and annoying her could result in death. Everyone had to follow her commands perfectly.

Donnie thanked his Sensei silently, allowing White Pearl to guide him to the security system. The Pearl stood near the doorway, as if keeping watch. Donnie could feel the sweat on the back of his skin. Though he worked, pretending to work with the security and access the footage. He caught a glimpse of the mirrored room where a certain blue gem was locked.

Ah yes, he captured the image mentally, processing and storing it into his brain. So it was in the back of White's Palace, near Pink Diamond's zoo room. It used to be a place where creatures we held, but now it was nothing but emptiness. Donnie nodded his head, turning around to state that everything was going perfectly to White Pearl. He quickly did the Diamond salut and left, ushered out from White's palace and back to the slave yard.

He met his brothers there the four of them whispering and quickly following Steven into his palace. They were more safe in the hybrid's palace since no one of the other Diamond's really bothered to go here. And knowing Steven was on their side, they could also trust his subordinate gems. His gems of his court, or what was left remained of Pink's court was different than any of the other gems in Yellow, White and Blue Diamond's court.

Steven only had a few gems, Garnet, Pearl, Amethyst, Bismuth and Peridot. Though Bismuth and Peridot lived out in the town, Pearl, Garnet and Amethyst were the only gems that lived in Steven's palace. His place was often pretty secluded and quiet not really looking like a place of royalty either, more like an abandoned home.

Leo was hesitant to tell any other gems about rescuing Lapis, but he was surprised to hear that Garnet, Pearl and Amethyst were in for the mission too. They didn't necessarily love Lapis at the beginning, but they eventually grew fond of her because she was Steven's cousin after all. Though Peridot was more closer to the ocean gem than any of them.

"Simply sneaking into White's palace is no cake," Pearl said, as if she had some experience.

"She used to serve White," Steven leaned over to whisper to Leo, explaining to him. "Before she was sent as a gift for my deceased mother."

"Perhaps Garnet and I can keep White occupied in her court. White always attends meetings with Yellow and Blue. The evening would be a perfect opportunity while she's busy. We'll also need another Lapis or a fake one that is," Pearl added.

"I can tell Bismuth," Steven nodded his head, "to capture a gem that looks like Lapis from town. I know I've seen several."

"Great."

"Okay, then I guess it's settled then," Leo confirmed. "We sneak in near dusk and rescue Lapis."

•••

**A Few Hours Later**

•••

Pearl and Garnet had headed to White's court, making sure to keep back in the crowd, keeping an eye on the Diamond, along with Yellow and Blue.

Amethyst followed Steven, shapeshifting into a bigger quartz to look like she was a body guard attending her duty in protecting the hybrid Diamond. Donnie was able to head into the security room, pretending to perform his duties while secretly closing off certain sections of White's place, hijacking the security system.

Leo and Raph had snuck in along with Steven and Amethyst. They stood behind, keeping themselves hidden as Steven walked up to the two white quartzes that guarded the door. While Michelangelo remained at the end of the hallway, making sure that nobody else would see them. He sat crouched, low to the ground keeping his eyes steady. The youngest nodded silently for the others to continue on.

Amethyst dragged the blue Lapis that she had tied up with her whip. Bismuth had managed to capture another Lapis, and they poofed her. They knew it was wrong to put an innocent gem into the room to replace their princess. But Steven said it was no big deal, Bismuth said that this particular Lapis was a rude one. One who often abused gems on the streets, and stole from others. So technically they were trading a criminal for the real Lapis.

The white quartzes paused as Steven came up near them. They did the Diamond signal.

"Pink Diamond."

"Open the door," Steven commanded, "Lapis has escaped and I brought her back." Both of the soldiers gazed at Amethyst who was holding a passed out gem who had her mouth duct taped. She was thrashing.

"Hmm," one quartz narrowed his eyes. "Lapis could never escape this room."

"But she did, because you captured the wrong Lapis," Steven elaborated. "This is the real Lapis, Princess Lapis daughter of Blue Diamond." Steven stepped closer, lifting his chin to appear bigger in stature and commanding. "As Pink Diamond I command you to open this door and not speak a word about this."

"We only serve White Diamond," the quartzes replied.

"So? I am a Diamond too, and if you don't obey me I will have you shattered on the spot!" Steven raised his hand, making his body glow pink as Amethyst nodded her head, summoning another whip. That seemed to do the trick.

"Forgive us, Pink Diamond," both of the white soldiers knelt down. 

"I order you to stay like that," Steven commanded. He motioned with his hand as Leo and Raph who were climbing the beams of the ceiling to sneak into the room. They did so finding Lapis in the corner.

The ocean gem gasped, before feeling Leo clamp a hand tightly over her mouth. "Shhh," he shook his head, putting a finger silently to his lips. She closed her mouth, watching as they threw another Lapis into the room, before Raph and Leo gently grasped her hauling her out. They all quickly left, as the other Lapis could be heard screaming.

They quickly left, as fast as they could barely sneaking out the back door. Lapis could feel Leo scoop her up into a bridal style as they ran. There was only direction, they were going to hide into their secret spot.

Donnie pulled himself away from the screen, noticing White Diamond's Pearl enter the hallway. He gulped, trying to remain calm. "Everything is set, White Diamond," he declared. White Pearl stared at him for a moment, before walking up the security system. The genius quickly left, sighing in relief. They had made it out, they had finally freed Lapis from that prison.

Now he could only hope that no one would suspect the other Lapis. And that White's guards would speak nothing of Steven's command. After all, if any of the Diamond's were to find out what they had all done tonight they were certainly be killed.

Lapis could feel her feet hitting the soft grass. A noise signaled that Donnie had arrived later than the rest of them. She could feel Steven hugging her tightly.

"You scared me!"

"I'm okay," she patted her cousin's back, before feeling Leo crush her against his plastron.

"Are you sure?" Lapis could feel herself relax into Leo's embrace. She pressed her face into his shoulder inhaling into his scent. It was soothing.

"With you here now, everything is okay."


	18. Breakthough

"So you switched another Lapis for me?" Lapis asked, pulling apart from the hug with Leo.

Steven nodded his head. "Yeah, we switched out that mean Lapis from town. Ya know, Curly?"

Lapis snorted, "whelp, serves her right." She always heard about that Lapis Lazuli in town who had a bad reputation. She didn't feel sorry for her at the slightest.

"You can stay here, and in my palace," Steven suggested. "Nobody will know."

"Are you sure?" Lapis asked. "Won't it be better here?"

"But then you'd have no bed, and nowhere to eat unless ya head to town. And people in town will certainly see you and White will hear about it."

"I guess you're right, nobody comes into your palace anyway," Lapis nodded her head. "I'll stay there then." She turned to face Donnie. "How long did the system say I was supposed be locked up?"

"For a five days," the said turtle replied.

"Okay I can do that. Thank you all for doing this. You've all must've been very lucky to get past White. That is a very difficult thing to do."

"Well, we are ninjas," Mikey smirked, hands onto his hips. Lapis chuckled, turning to face Leo.

"Thank you."

"Anything for you." She smiled at him.

"I think we should get back it's starting to get dark, and people will wonder where we are," Donnie said.

"You're right, come on let's head back."

"Then why did we come here?" Mikey asked as they all snuck back through the secret entrance of the tunnel.

"Cause it's the only place where we can all be together in ease. But we can't stay here forever," Leo replied. They snuck back, the four of them splitting up as Lapis followed Steven and Mikey to Pink Diamond's palace. She spared a quick glance at Leo who smiled at her.

At least she was finally free from that prison. She wouldn't have to spend five days stuck in such a room.

"Here," Steven guided her down a hallway to an unused room. "You can sleep in here."

"Thanks, Steven."

"Goodnight."

"Night." She closed the door, sagging in relief. The ocean gem walked to the bed, sinking down onto the matted mattress. It wasn't as soft as her own bed, but it was better than sleeping on the cold ground. She fell asleep dreaming of Leo.

* * *

  
**The Next Morning**

* * *

Blue Diamond sighed, bowed at White Diamond's feet. Yellow had gone out to deal with some military matters, leaving behind Topaz and Emerald.

"She didn't understand, she doesn't deserve to be punished like this," Blue Diamond tried to reason. She hated that her only daughter was locked away like this. "Please let her out early, is all that I ask."

White Diamond scowled, motioning for hand for Blue to leave. "Leave her be. She needs to learn to never disobey an order."

Emerald sneered, folding her arms across her chest. "I hope she dies, she doesn't deserve to be a queen."

Topaz's eyes widened, gazing at his younger sister. "Em! You shouldn't be saying stuff like that."

"What? Are you seriously trying to defend her?" She turned to glower at the yellow gem. "If a gem disobeys the Diamond authority they deserve to be shattered." She turned away, flipping her green hair, and disappearing out from the throne room. Topaz sighed, shaking his head.

He knew that was a rule. But Lapis didn't deserve to be shattered. She was his own cousin, she was royalty too. Throwing someone because they became useless was such a morbid thing to do. But who was he to object? They were told they could never have their own mind on things. He sighed, leaving to head to Yellow Diamond's palace to his bedroom.

Though to be honest Lapis did act strange. He had never heard anyone reject a proposal because they love someone else. Love... he tapped his fingers against his desk. What did it mean?

He was already betrothed to someone and so was Topaz. It was done out of duty. Love was considered taboo. But once again, his thoughts wandered.

* * *

"Psst, are you here?" Emerald stood in a dark corner in Yellow Diamond's palace. A hooded figure moved out from the shadows. Emerald smiled, running her fingers along his perfectly toned muscles. "So you've come for me?"

Jasper gazed down at her, his face expressionless. He grasped her wrists painfully, "how dare you touch me." She could feel herself being slammed against the wall. As painful as it was, she couldn't help but to be excited. Jasper was the embodiment of perfection.

"Seeing you like this, is much more exciting~" the green gem purred. Jasper released her wrists, turning away from her. "What? Are you mad? Jealous that I'm marrying a white quartz instead of you?"

"No," Jasper replied, "marriage is nothing but political affair." He grinned widely. "Marrying Lapis will put me next in line for royalty how could I object to such power being bestowed upon me?"

"Getting greedy now aren't you?" Emerald trailed a finger down his torso. She smiled gleefully. "You deserve everything," she licked her lips.

Jasper removed her hands from touching him. "I don't need anything from you. Lapis is all that I need." He then left, leaving an infuriated Emerald. The green princess cursed, storming to her room as she took up a glass vase throwing it against the wall as glass shattered in every direction. She hated her! She hated that Lapis Lazuli! She got to get the perfect soldier, she got to have Jasper!!

"I won't let you get what you want," she hissed. She was angry that White had selected Jasper to Lapis.

* * *

"I'm sorry, but you cannot proceed beyond this point."

Jasper scowled, "I am the future king and Lapis' fiancé let me pass. How dare you mock me?"

Raph lifted his head from having to clean some of the dirty dishes. He turned a bit to watch Yellow's guards move aside.

"Jasper? Oh right away sir."

Jasper huffed, before walking down the hallway as the two turtles spared a worried glance. He was heading towards White's palace to visit Lapis. No this was too soon... Jasper wasn't supposed to visit her. If he found out that was another Lapis instead they were screwed.

"Sewer apples," Raph took up the plates and dumped them into the soapy water. "I need to get some more water," he excused himself to head outside to get a bucket.

* * *

Jasper came to the end of the corridor, the white quartzes holding out their weapons.

"I am Jasper, her future fiancé," Jasper declared. The quartzes nodded their heads, bowing only allowing the orange gem to open the door and enter. He stood there, gazing at the Lapis that cowered in the corner.

Wait... something was wrong... His eyes narrowed as he stormed towards her, snatching her wrist. Jasper forced her up to his eye-level. "You're not Lapis," he growled.

"I am Lapis, let me go!" She hissed, swinging a fist to which he caught. The soldier kicked her, making her slam into the glass behind her.

"You're not the same Lapis. Pathetic, tell me where the real Lapis is or I will spare you," he seized her by the neck.

"I don't know!" The Lapis thrashed in his hold. She coughed, feeling her windpipe being squeezed under his grip. "They kidnapped me and dragged me here!" She began to laugh, "you're looking for Princess Lapis? Right do whatever you want with her, I don't care. Shatter her," she laughed. "But let me go."

"I think not," Jasper sneered. "I know exactly who you are," he brought his face up dangerously close to hers. "A Lapis, a scumbag in the streets always taking advantage of other gems. Let me tell you something if you want to win you're doing it wrong." He then summoned his helmet slamming her against the wall as she poofed. A blue cloud left in her place as Jasper seized her gem, crushing it between his hands.

The door was kicked open revealing White's guards that had their weapons pointed at Jasper.

"How dare you shatter Lapis?!”

The blue shards fell the orange gem's hands as he turned to face the other quartzes. "Are you really that stupid to realize that this was a fake Lapis?"

The two soldiers blinked, standing there dumbfounded. "That wasn't... our Lapis?"

"You know the punishment," Jasper stormed out. "You both will be shattered for this."

"No please! We didn't know! We swear!" Both the white quartzes bowed themselves onto the floor. "Pink Diamond made us swear! A Diamond's order!"

"Pink Diamond huh?" Jasper scoffed. "So Steven came here? Well it doesn't matter, you're being shattered anyway."


	19. Rampage

"WHAT?!" White boomed, slamming her fist against her throne chair. "She escaped?!"

Yellow had returned, staying silent as Blue Diamond's eyes widened. She fell face forward.

"No! Please! Have mercy on her! Don't shatter her!" She begged.

"I can punish her," Jasper suggested, lifting his head. "Allow me to take care of this matter, my Diamond."

"Very well, find her and bring her here immediately!"

* * *

"What?!" Leo's eyes widened in terror.

"I saw it with my own eyes," Raph said. The four brothers were seated at a table, Master Splinter with them.

"What is going on my sons?" His rat ears twitched. Leo bit his lip as Raph clenched his fist. Donnie was silent as Mikey rubbed the back of his neck. They were screwed, they were all going to be killed for this. And Lapis well... she was in danger.

"Nothing, Sensei I.... there's something I need to do," the oldest stood up running away from the slave's headquarters.

"Leo!" Donnie reached out a hand towards his brother who ran towards Pink Diamond's palace. "Oh, no, no, no... this is not good he's going to be killed for this!"

"What is going on?" Splinter repeated, "did your plan fail? I thought you were merely freeing Lapis from prison because you were ordered to. Why are you all panicking now?"

"Uh about that- Sensei..." Donnie sighed, "there's no time! He's going to get himself killed!" Both of the turtles got up running after Leo with Mikey quick on their tail.

The mutant rat watched his sons frantically running through the yard. He stood up, feeling a stone settle in the pit of his stomach. What trouble had his sons gotten themselves into?

"AH!" Lapis screamed as her door was kicked open, the gem tightening her thing pj robes over her body. She gasped as Leo grasped her, tugging her off the bed. "You scared me!"

"We need to leave. _NOW_."

"Why?" She blinked feeling herself begging dragged out from her bedroom. "What's going on?" She could see Steven and the other gems in the hallway along with Leo's brothers.

"Leo! What are you doing?! You're going to be killed for this!" Donnie shrieked. "Stay out of this! We must keep a low profile, so they don't suspect us."

"And what let her be punished and marry that freak?" Leo seethed, gritting his teeth. "I won't have it. I've had enough."

"You're not thinking logically, think about what you're doing!"

A loud blast made them all yelp, to find that the entrance doors had been broken. And there stood an orange gem, none other than Jasper.

"What a coincidence," the soldier gem stepped in as Steven stepped in front of the turtles, Garnet, Pearl and Amethyst on both sides. "To see such a group hidden away in Pink's palace." He chuckled, "so you all helped to free Lapis? I should've figured that traitors lived in this dead hole." Jasper summoned her helmet as she raised her arm as countless other soldier gems rushed into the air.

"Ah!" The turtles were seized, along with the other gems and Steven and Lapis whom Jasper grasped, ripping away from Leonardo's grasp. "Leo!"

"Lapis!" They had no choice as they were forced out of Steven's palace to White's courtroom. Yellow and Blue Diamond were there, along with Emerald and Topaz.

"Here she is," Jasper slapped Lapis hard, making her fall onto her knees. Leo grunted, jerking against the quartz that held him. "And I found her with these pathetic slaves, along with Steven inside his palace."

"Chain them up," White waved her hand. The soldiers moving to secure cold cuffs onto the turtles' wrists.

"No!" Lapis shook her head, begging. "They had nothing to do with it! They are innocent!"

"And why are you getting so worked up about these useless slaves?" White leaned down, using a finger to lift Lapis' chin. "Bring in Hamato Yoshi as well!"

"Because they're more than that... they're more than slaves..." Lapis winced as Jasper grasped her shoulder painfully. Hamato Yoshi could also be seen, shoved into the room by several gem guards.

Yellow burst out laughing, sitting up from this throne. "More than slaves? Such an absurd statement!" Blue Diamond frowned, gazing worriedly at her daughter. She shook her head, giving her the silent message to not interfere.

"These slaves, helped free Lapis from her prison," Jasper said. "After all, why else would they all be conversing together in Pink's palace?" she turned to face Steven was also being held hostage by two larger quartzes. "He hid them in his palace!"

"Then he will be punished as well," White declared. "Extend Lapis' punishment to two weeks. As for the turtles.... kill them."

"NOOOOO!!!" Lapis screamed, surprising everyone in the entire room. Blue Diamond gasped in horror as Yellow clenched his fists.

"You dare speak back to me?!" White growled, standing up. "You dare object a Diamond?!"

Lapis took in a deep breath, finally standing up. She stared dead-on into her grandmother's face. "Ya right I dare!" She brushed Jasper back harshly. "You can't kill them, because I love him!" She pointed a finger to Leonardo. A loud gasp echoed among the crowd. Gems began to whisper to one another.

"A gem and a slave?"

"But that is forbidden!"

"Lapis!" Leo struggled against the constraints of the chains. His eyes were with wide with horror. His brothers mirrored his same expression, though Michelangelo was absolutely terrified. They were going to be executed on the spot.

She could feel the fury of tears burning in her eyes. After all these years she had finally put up with her grandmother's controlling rule. She had enough! "You may be a Diamond, the strongest of all gems. But you don't deserve the power to rule our lives!" White Diamond's face darkened into a murderous expression. "And none of you care about life!" She added, practically seething. "You may see mutants as useless beings," she pointed to the four turtles. "But they are so much more than that. They are beings too, just like us, just like humans. We all may be different, but we all are created equal."

"Equal?" Murmurings could be heard.

"And love," Lapis took a bold step towards White Diamond. "Is not taboo. It's something special that you feel towards someone else," she touched her chest. "And nothing, I repeat can ever break such a strong connection." Lapis could notice Topaz gazing at her thoughtfully, smiling.

"You have become corrupted by these filthy beings," White roared, pointing a finger at Lapis. "And you will be SHATTERED!"

"NO!" Blue Diamond screamed as White unleashed a blast of white directly at Lapis. Everything was a blur, screaming all around them. Leonardo hollering Lapis' name over the top of his lungs. Steven thrashing against the quartzes that held him down, but he couldn't do anything.

Lapis raised her arms up to shield her face as a flash of yellow flew in front of her, Topaz' figure taking the blow instead.

A blast of yellow and white exploded, as the entire world seemed to crash in a blinding flare. White Diamond's blow had been deflected, its after effect penetrating everything around them. When the dusk finally cleared, it was obvious that White's palace had been annihilated. The sky was revealed before everyone, the Diamonds knocked back, along with everyone. Steven had managed to strangle himself free, as Leo sat up, his vision distorted.

"N-no..." Lapis removed her hands from her face, staring in horror at the yellow shards that littered the around. The Diamonds themselves seemed to be shocked too, mostly Yellow and Blue.

Topaz... had sacrificed himself. Her older cousin... was dead.


	20. The War

"How dare you?!" Yellow turned, snarling at White. She had just murdered his own son!

"Yellow!" Blue's eyes widened at her twin's outburst. She reached out forwards him.

Lapis could only stare, as did the other gems. "Lapis!"

"Anyone who dares to meddle with Lapis will be shattered!" White growled at Yellow who clenched his fists, shaking. Yellow nodded his head, as White raised her hand. "Shatter her!"

"LAPIS!" She could hear Leo screaming her name. All the quart soldiers had moved in a frenzy blue and yellow. She was pushed back to realize that Leo had somehow escaped from being held hostage as did the other turtles. That blast must've knocked everyone off guard. Even though his wrists were chained, he still was able to move himself a bit to grasp his katana blade.

They must've found their weapons right after the blast, or Lapis didn't notice that they had them hidden away. Leo swung, poofing the gem in from of them.

"You will pay for this!" Emerald snarled, pointing at Leonardo.

"Leo!" Lapis gasped, feeling his carapace push her back. "What are you doing?!"

"Protecting you. I won't let anything happen to you!"

"Leo..." she couldn't believe it. He was trying to fend off all these gem soldiers on his own. Though when she turned her head she found the other three turtles joining in. She was surprised that they could still fight even with chains. But then again they were ninja masters, and could even use their chained cuffs to their advantage to choke a gem until they poofed.

"There's no turning back now," she heard Donnie say. And then, Master Splinter the mutant rat had finally moved. He leapt forward, kicking more gems out of the way finally revealing his ninjutsu skills. He was even better than the turtles, and Lapis could see why they were so good. Their father was a master.

"Kill the slaves!" White roared, "all of them! Leave none alive!"

"I don't think so!" There was a flash of pink, as Lapis blinked. Steven had summoned his pink shield, knocking someone away. The boy nodded his head at Amethyst who ran away. Pearl and Garnet both of them getting into fighting stances with their weapons drawn, a white spear and gauntlets.

Lapis blinked, turning her head to find some other gems joining into the fight, Amethyst had returned with abort her gang of Amethysts, those that belonged to Blue Diamond. There were some Off Colors gems as well, along with Bismuth and Peridot and... some mocha skinned human holding a pink sword. To how Steven got all this many reinforcements this quickly baffled Lapis herself.

The Diamonds had always treated him as a mere prince, and nothing with high status like the rest of them. But it was then, it was finally registering that Steven... did indeed have his own army. It wasn't like those of Blue, Yellow or White consisting of the strongest gems. Steven's.... consisted of those gems were seen as defect, as outsiders, and a human....

Lapis knew that Steven liked to interact with others, and didn't care if anyone was an outsider. He still became friends with them.

"What is the meaning of this?" White's eyes widened. The rest of the slaves from the entire headquarters all began to assemble following the suit of the turtles. Though many didn't know the art of ninjutsu they would fight as well.

Blue Diamond was in shock, staring at how so many had turned up against the Diamonds.

"You see this?" Lapis turned to face her grandmother directly. "You think we're all weak and nothing. But we're not. And today... we will fight for what's right!" Lapis raised her hands into the air, drawing all water around them from the pond, forming another army made out of water. Now their numbers were greater.

"And we are the Crystal Gems!" Steven stepped forward, his body glowing with pink hue. Pink spiked bubbles began to form over his fists.

"Shatter them! Shatter them all!" White beckoned as both sides began to clash. Yellow and White moved themselves towards Lapis. Blue pursed her lips, watching the array of the fight.

Her daughter had stirred up an entire war? But how could these slaves and outcasts fight? They were just rebelling. But it was more than that.... everyone created equal... she had never heard such words from her own daughter's mouth. Whatever that meant, it... gave her a glimpse

Maybe this world didn't have to be gems against those who are defected, humans and mutants. They were all different, but maybe that didn't mean that they had to be divided.

"Oh Pink..." she remembered her younger sister long ago, bringing in a human into the palace. They were all enraged, but she didn't care. She said she loved him, and none of them could understand why she loved a lowly human. And here... Lapis loved a slave, who was at the bottom of the chain, lower than a human themself. How could someone love someone who was an outcast?

She watched, as the blue masked turtle stood on guard in front her daughter. The dedication was clear in his face. He would fight for everything, and the same was for Lapis. She kept close to him, forming ice shards to impale gems around them. They moved together so fluidly, back to back. She had never seen anything like it.

Just as Pink didn't see Greg as a lowly being, her daughter didn't see Leonardo as an outcast.   
_Love_... she blinked. Her daughter deserved to be happy. And the fact that she saw something more in him, that others wouldn't meant something. She was just like Pink, she was just like Steven. Maybe things were changing.

And love really had no bounds. "No!" Blue Diamond moved, sending out a blast of her own power. The blue light had knocked into Yellow, sending him spiraling away from trying to attack Lapis with electricity. Now this only left White, with Steven trying to defend everyone with an enormous pink bubble from the greatest Diamond of all.

"What have you done?" Yellow groaned, pushing himself up to turn his murderous eyes towards his twin.

"I'm sorry," Blue held out a blue bubble. "But I cannot let you kill my own daughter."

"You have no choice to say in the matter, my own son was killed because of your own wretched daughter!"

"No, it's White don't you realize this?" Blue pointed at their mother. "She's the one who killed Topaz not Lapis!"

"He sacrificed himself for that corrupted gem of yours," Yellow stalked toward Blue. "She corrupted him!"

"You still don't understand," Blue frowned, "we shouldn't be fighting like this! Pink wouldn't want us to turn against each other!"

"A little too late for that," Yellow chuckled, laughing. "And Pink is dead, she deserved it."

"What is wrong with you?" Blue had to bring up a hand to deflect the blast of lighting from Yellow's hand. "This isn't the Yellow I remember! What happened to caring for Pink?!"

"That was all nothing but a facade. I never cared about her, she was never our sister. And today, you were never my twin!" Blue and Yellow clashed each other, sending a blast of a perimeter around them. Many gems had been knocked back. Blue grunted as she was knocked back, her bother standing above her ready to deliver the last blow directly at her gem. She lifted up her arms, screaming as blue haze flooded the entire place. Yellow staggered back, screaming as tears streamed from his eyes, unable to resist the power as it ended up making him poof. The blue light had died down, the worst of it having affected Yellow Diamond.

Both sides of Homeworld and the rebellion had recovered from the major dull heaviness that penetrated them, knocking them to their knees, a heavy grief that had their bodies tormented.

White had turned, fully realizing that Blue had beat Yellow. A White hand grasped Yellow's gem before crushing it into a million shards. The entire battlefield seemed to still at that moment. All of Yellow Diamond's gems turning and falling face forward onto the ground.

Blue Diamond gasped, tears pooling from her eyes as White opened her palm to allow the yellow shards to fall.

"You are all defective," she snarled, turning to Blue who began to quiver. "And it's time for your fate."

"NO! MOM!" Lapis had summoned her water wings taking flight to hurl all what she could in front of her mother.

"LAPIS!" Leo's eyes widened in horror, barely missing her arm. He didn't even bother as he ran through the crowd, knocking out anyone in his way. Her army of blue water forms began to attack the rest of Homeworld's gems.

But he was too late. Lapis took the blow from White that was intended for Blue Diamond. His screamed died into the air as a puff of blue-like smoke rose into the air.

White cackled, as the light died down to reveal Lapis' gem laying on the ground. It was still intact, though there was a crack across its surface. White stepped forward ready to crush the gem, until Steven flung himself into her way.

The Crystal Gems were busy fighting off Jasper and Emerald, among the other quartzes, along with the other turtles and Master Splinter.

Leo had lunged to snatch Lapis' gem just as Steven had slammed into the ground from having floated over, and screamed. It was unlike anything anyone had ever seen. Steven's entire body was pink, as his scream created a crater around him, knocking Blue and Leonardo back. White stood there, dumbfounded at a tiny puny little hybrid thing- who was supposedly part of Pink Diamond had knocked her back with such potent force. She lifted her head to find that the prince's eyes were on fire blazing pink ember.

Leonardo could feel the burning sensation against his skin, as he clutched Lapis' gem for dear life. He opened his palm to reveal her cracked gem. She was still okay... but her gem was cracked...

A hand touched his shoulder as he flinched, Blue pulling herself back at the defensive gesture. "Don't worry, I won't hurt you." She said softly. Blue Diamond smiled weakly, "thank you. For protecting my daughter."

Leo nodded his head, holding the gem close. He could feel the tears stinging in his eyes. The entire place was like a field of death. Shattered gems lay scattered about, his brothers were notably injured, blood splattering the ground. Blue Diamond shakily rose to her feet as she began to call out heeding all gems of her court to fight against Yellow and White, and leave the slaves, humans, and mutants alive.

Leonardo turned his head just as flare of pink seemed to envelope the entire world, a body deafening all sound. He could feel his body flying, still clutching Lapis' gem protectively into his palms. And then everything turned black.


	21. Aftermath

"Leo.. Leo... wake up!" He groaned at the blurry voices. His body stung with pain, muscles stiff. It felt like someone had dragged him out of a death heap.

His eyes cracked open, blinded by light as he flinched. A blur of orange, purple, red and brown. His vision finally cleared to find his brothers gazing at him worriedly, crying. Mikey threw his arms around him, hugging him tightly.

"You're okay!"

"What..." he croaked, "what happened?" That's when he realized that he was still clutching Lapis' cracked gem tightly for life. Three distinct cracks could be seen marking the surface.

"It's finally over," Donnie said. Leo could now see that they were all injured, bleeding, and bruised. Even his body felt the same and it wasn't until now did he fully register it.

"What?.." he sat upright with the help of Mikey and Master Splinter.

"I am glad you are all right, my son."

"It's Steven," Raph pointed, "he ended it." Leo turned his head to finally catch sight of their surroundings. The entire palace had been annihilated, both White and Yellow. But Blue and Pink Diamond's palaces were also destroyed in the process.

Where a majestic palace once stood, now laid a graveyard of death. The ruins of marble was coated with blood, many gem shards littering the entire area. Various other gems from town had gathered to witness the destruction. All of White Diamond's court gems had been shattered, except for White Pearl who laid on the ground, her one eye cracked as the color of white, gray, and black began to bleed off her revealing her true colors, pink. She was originally Pink Diamond's Pearl. Pearl knelt down to assist her, Amethyst helping with the Off Colors to access all the other Crystal Gems that were injured.

Topaz' shards could no longer be identified among the thousands of shards. Though Emerald's could be seen. Both the Prince and Princess were dead, leaving only Steven and... Lapis' gem that was cracked.

Yellow Diamond was also gone, her shards more distinguishable among the others.... and.... Jasper was still alive growling as several Amethysts had to hold him down.

And Steven... the hybrid was kneeling into the dirt, sobbing. The crater around him had destroyed everything, including all the plants and landscape. White Diamond's shards could be seen laying in front of the hybrid. The great Diamond had fallen.

The remaining gems were shocked, standing there not knowing what to do. White and Yellow's lineage had both been obliterated leaving only a portion of Blue Diamond's left. The few remaining gems only from her court as well as Pink's. She turned, noticing the curly-haired boy who was sobbing against Garnet and Pearl, the three Crystal Gems hugging him tightly.

“It had to be done. She had gone too far…” Pearl frowned, patting his curls. “You did the right thing by ending it.”

“B-but…” Steven hiccupped, “I never wanted to shatter anyone…”

“I know I know, shhh,” Pearl placed a hand onto the back of his head holding him close.

“If you hadn’t stopped this White would’ve…. killed everyone else here,” Garnet said, squeezing the prince’s shoulder gently. “This was the only way.”

Steven shakily stood onto his feet, allowing the Crystal Gems to haul him up gently as he faced the crowd of gems. He couldn’t believe it… that this entire crater that he was able to do that. Everyone else seemed to be shocked as well by the extent of his power. They had never seen anything like it.

Blue Diamond turned, shakily facing all the distraught gems. She took in a deep breath. "Today.... begins a new era." All gems listened intently. While she knew that she was the last remaining Diamond, with Lapis and Steven next in line. White and Yellow were no more. There were her family… but this had been unacceptable. A full out war, all of them turning against one another. Blue never asked for this, but this was the result of their consequences of not listening to her. “White and Yellow Diamond…. are no more…” Gems gasped sharply, eyes wide with apprehension. “And that makes me... the last remaining Diamond with Lapis and Steven Universe next in line.” The diamond turned gesturing for all her soldiers. “Check on the survivors make sure they all get the care they need and clean up… this place,” she added as the gems did as told scattering in opposite directions. “How is she?” She turned to the blue masked turtle knowing that he held her daughter’s gem. The turtles flinched, a bit surprised that Blue Diamond herself was addressing them.

“Uh…. she’s cracked…” Leo opened his palm to reveal Lapis’ cracked gem. “I’m sorry…”

“No, don’t be,” Blue knelt down. “I’m glad she’s not shattered… you did all that you could.”

“Did someone say cracked?” Five heads turned to find Steven with the Crystal Gems behind him. His face was still red from crying, eyes weary. “I-I I have healing spit, I can heal her gem.”

“Please,” Leo held out Lapis’ gem allowing Steven to take it from his palm. The hybrid licked his other hand and gently touched the blue gemstone. It began to glow, the cracks sealing together until it was good as new. Blue Diamond held out her hand Steven returning Lapis to her.

Blue Diamond sighed heavily, hugging it close. “Oh Lapis…” she then turned gesturing for her soldiers to prepare a cozy room for the princess to rest.

“Is she?” Leo tried to see over Blue Diamond’s shoulder, being stopped by several guards.

“She’s going to be okay,” Steven nodded his head. “She’s going to be inside her gem for a while, but she’ll regenerate and come back.”

Leonardo sighed deeply in relief, wincing at the sting of pain. “But first, we need to take care of all of your injuries,” Steven’s eyes scanned their wounds. “Follow me to my palace. You can stay there for a while, safe and protected.” The four brothers glanced at each other, Master Splinter leaning in.

“You sure we can trust the Prince?”

“Of course we can, Sensei,” Mikey grinned widely. “He’s always helped us before.” They allowed Steven’s gems to guide them into Pink Diamond’s palace while Steven specifically asked Pearl to take Pink Pearl with them.

They were all taken to an infirmary, where their wounds could be treated along with Steven using his magical abilities. Which Mikey found completely amazing.

A lot of intense damage had been done, Homeworld had been split and scarred and it certainly would take some time to rebuild, and create a new kind of era.


	22. Change

It had taken weeks before anyone fully recovered from the war. And it took several months to fix the ruins of Homeworld. White and Yellow Diamond’s palaces were gone, as if they never had a trace. Only two buildings remained, rebuilt from their old versions. Two palaces connected together one blue and the other pink. Pink had bestowed more authority onto Steven, allowing the hybrid to do as he wished. Though she couldn’t help but to be fascinated by his sermons of free speech, freedom, and equality. Lapis once mentioned equality as well, and it had never left her mind.

Though the ocean gem still had yet to regenerate. Blue Diamond could clearly see the worry on Leonardo’s face. The way when the slaves were tending to the ruined gardens that Leonardo would often glance at Lapis’ window. And whenever he was ordered inside, scrubbing the floors he always kept watch near her door.

Blue Diamond sighed, tapping her fingers against the arm of her throne chair. Steven was handling the military affairs, and promoting new gems to higher ranks such as those Off Colors, and inviting that human friend to the palace. Blue Diamond shook her head, he was so much like Pink in various ways but… having the same generous heart. But there was also something different as well. The way he connected with others, with humans and other mutants as if he is one himself. After all, he was a human and gem hybrid so that made sense. He seemed to be happier now that his friends could freely visit him. Blue Diamond had also allow Pink Pearl to reside in Steven’s palace, allowing her own compensation.

“My Diamond,” she lifted her head as Blue Pearl bowed herself at the knee. “Lapis is regenerating.” She stood up swiftly, walking hurriedly down the hall. Leonardo who was busy helping to scrub the floor dropped his sponge into the bucket of water.

Lapis’ room had opened as Blue Diamond entered the door open. He tried to lean in to see as a bright flash of blue appeared, Lapis’ body finally regenerating. Though he couldn’t see well since Blue Diamond and some other servants were blocking the way.

“Allow him to come in.”

“What? The slave?” Blue Pearl gestured to Leo. “But-”

“Allow him to enter,” Blue Diamond repeated.

“Of course, my Diamond.” Blue Pearl walked aside. “You may enter,” she bowed respectfully at Leo. The blue masked turtle wasted no time to step into the room, freezing once he finally saw her.

Lapis stood there, looking the same as ever, only this time her clothes were different. She wasn’t wearing a dress, but some sort of cropped navy top with baggy abaya. Golden sandals topped her toes, along with a gold ribbon for her pants, with a golden crown nestled into her hair.

Leo didn't care about protocols or whoever was watching. He seized Lapis pulling her into a tight embrace. "You're okay..."

"Yes, I heard what you did. If it weren't for you," Lapis hugged him back tightly. Blue Diamond smiled at the tender sight. She allowed them to have their moment before nodding her head at her pearl.

“All right, it’s time for the meeting.” The two pulled apart as Lapis turned. “And I need you both to attend.” Lapis reached over to squeeze Leonardo’s hand gently trying to reassure him. It wasn’t normal for someone to ask a slave to attend a court meeting in the palace. But here, Blue Diamond had specifically requested his presence. He had no obligation to disobey. "And please get dressed into something appropriate," Blue Diamond added.

Lapis sighed, "Mom..."

"This is serious."

"Fine," Lapis huffed allowing the servants to usher everyone out from the room before tending to her to dress her up.

Leo was guided to Blue Diamond's court room finding that Steven was there in his small throne chair that sat next to Blue's along with Lapis.' They were newly remodeled.

A myriad of gems had gathered all around them. Leo could see Jasper glowering at him, through the gem was chained and held by two other Amethysts from Blue's court. Two more of them kept guard close by just in case.

His brothers and the rest of the remaining mutant slaves were also present. Blue Diamond entered as all gems including mutants bowed to the floor. Lapis followed behind, wearing a long silky dress. It consisted of layers of light blue, navy and white. The sleeves were puffy, white lace lining the edges. She wore a gold chain necklace, with sapphire earrings that dangled from her earlobes. Her hair was pulled back, topped with a blue crown, framed in gold. Leonardo had never seen such a stunning sight. He smiled at her, her gaze meeting his as she sat down onto her throne chair.

All heads rose, awaiting Blue Diamond's command.

"Today, as I've mentioned marks a new era. “While I may be in charge, and Steven handles military affairs, I’ve decided to allow Lapis to conduct this meeting.”

“W-what?” The ocean gem sputtered, shocked. Never in her entire life had the Diamonds ever asked her to conduct a meeting herself. She was always told what to do, but her mother never handed so much responsibility onto her shoulders. “I can’t…” she shook her head.

“I think it’s best if you do,” Blue Diamond smiled at her daughter, “after all, you’re the future queen that this New Homeworld needs. Go on,” she beckoned.

Lapis sighed heavily, taking a step forward as she twiddled her fingers nervously. The crowd waited, listening patiently. She gulped, eyes scanning the crowd finding countless gems, humans and mutants all gathered together in one place. Lapis met Leo’s cobalt blue eyes, she could pick him out in a crowd. There was nobody in the world who had stunning eyes like that.

“As your future queen,” Lapis curled her fingers against her palm. “Today I will implement a belief that should be adopted throughout this country. All gems, humans, and mutants regardless of rank… will be seen as equal.” Leo smiled as Lapis couldn’t help but to smile back at him. She could literally see the joy sprouting from his face, along with Mikey who was grinning widely. Donatello and Raphael were both shocked, as Master Splinter lifted his head. “Anyone discriminating another being whether they be gem, human or mutant will be punished according to criminal law and arrested.” Lapis nodded her head at Jasper who was being held against two soldiers. “And here is an example,” all heads turned as she pointed at the orange gem. “Jasper, who has shattered innocents will be punished for his crime and sent to prison for life.”

Two more guards grasped the said gem, shoving him forward as they led him away. Jasper’s screaming could be hear dying out into the distance. All heads bowed respectfully at Lapis. “And today… slavery… will be abolished!” The crowd began to cheer, many mutants whooping for joy.

Mikey threw his arms around his brothers hugging them tightly, the four of them joining into a group hug with Master Splinter. They couldn’t believe their ears! They were finally being let free from their life position. Lapis smiled, feeling her mother nudge her arm.

“Hm?”

“Don’t forget the marriage law.”

“Oh um…you’re making me?” Lapis pointed at herself. Blue Diamond nodded her head.

“You deserve to be happy.” Lapis could feel the tears of happiness as she hugged her mother tightly. The crowd grew silent watching the display of affection. It was very rare that the Diamonds used do this, much less including Blue. Though Blue didn’t mind, hugging her daughter tightly. She released her, allowing Lapis to step forward again.   
  


“And as for the marriage law, it shall be amended. Love has no bounds. Anyone can marry whoever they please.” Another uproar filled the court room. Gems began to hug others, as Lapis met Leonardo’s gaze. She smiled at him, feeling a surge of happiness flowing between them.

They could now finally be together.


	23. Cessation

It had been several months since slavery had been abolished in New Homeworld otherwise changed to Little Homeworld. It wasn’t the same as it used to be and never would be ever again. While Blue Diamond still held the most authority and power over the country, she decided that it was time to change the kingdom for the better in allowing Steven and Lapis to rule. After all, nothing could be better than those two candidates. They both shared the same mindset and beliefs. If anyone could change their world it could only be those two.

It wasn’t easy to implement a policy for all gems to follow that they could no longer hold any slaves, nor treat mutants as outcasts. Everyone was deemed equal, and while many didn’t necessarily like the idea, they eventually warmed up to it. While others, that could not were simply imprisoned, just like Jasper.

Steven had ordered members of his court to destroy the slaves headquarters and any torturous device that could be used. And while palace life seemed to ease up, becoming friendlier for Lapis. Since Blue Diamond wasn’t as strict as White, but her mother was still trying to change her old ways.

They still snuck off to the garden that no one knew. Part of the passage had been demolished and had to be rebuilt again. No one was allowed to through that secret passage except for Lapis and Steven, and a few exceptional people. How could they not? For this was a sacred place to them that would forever remain.

The place that they’d gather with the turtles and their friends to laugh and hang out, speaking of anything other than enjoying life. Lapis couldn’t believe that not too long ago they were still under the dictatorship of White Diamond. But now, things had changed drastically for the better.

The turtles had been promoted to a higher rank as soldiers to Blue and Steven. Lapis did tell her mother that they use their ninjutsu skills. And so a barrack was built in town, and a fabulous garden with a fountain where the slaves headquarters used to be. The vegetation had overgrown any possible evidence of anything that remained before. Even though history was the only evidence, the only thing that mattered was moving on towards a brighter future.

Master Splinter and his four sons were allowed their own section in Steven’s palace. Though it was difficult to go from living under extreme poor conditions to now palace life like they were royals themselves. But none of them complained, how could they not? Mikey always kept bragging about he was a prince now. They were fed decent food and would never starve again, nor would have to work as slaves and be mistreated. The orange masked turtle did specifically request Steven if he could become one of his palace cooks, considering that the turtle found a liking to baking and cooking food. And to everyone’s surprise, Mikey was exceptional at it. It didn’t take long for word to travel that he was considered the best chef in all of Homeworld. It certainly attracted many visitors when the turtle visited through town.

Lapis smiled, leaning her arms against the balcony railing of her bedroom. Down in the garden below she could see Steven conversing with Connie and Mikey. The orange masked turtle showing off a basket of rolls that he recently baked. Master Splinter was sitting on a bench, looking peaceful as he listened to the music of the water fall. Lapis turned her head, overlooking the garden into a section of the town down ahead. There was now a laboratory that Peridot and Donnie both set up. They were both perfect partners in science. Peridot could be seen checking on a screen outside as something exploded. A puff of smoke exited the lab’s chimney as the door opened to reveal Donatello’s face half covered in smoke.

“You CLOD! I thought you said you were working a new medication batch?” Lapis snorted as Peridot rushed back inside. She could hear bickering. And then course there was Raphael wearing armor, standing guard in the streets, and talking to visitors and apparently… some passerby who looked like some sort of alien newt. At least Raph had found some company.

Lapis squinted her eyes as a flare of silver light invaded her sight. She gazed down to find Leo waving at her having used his katana blades to reflect light in order to gain her attention. “You’re here!” She summoned her water wings, floated down to land beside him.

“I’m pretty sure that wasn’t very princess-like to fly off your balcony,” Leo teased.

“Oh stop it,” Lapis punched his arm playfully. “So what brings you out here?”

“What do you think?” He wrapped an arm around her. “I want to take you on a walk through the garden.”

“Sure,” she allowed him to go through the gate. They passed by everyone trying to get a secluded spot that was quiet. Blue orchids surrounded them, as if they blocked the outside world. Leo brought Lapis down onto the soft grass the two of them laying there onto their backs. The sky was pristine clear, save for a few tiny white clouds.

They laid there, enjoying the sense of peace and serenity. “You know,” Lapis started, placing a hand onto her chest. “Everything has changed so much.”  
  


“Yes it has,” Leo turned onto his side so he could gaze at her. She looked gorgeous like this, her hair splayed out against the grass and wearing her abayan outfit. Although she looked fabulous in anything she wore, seeing her without a fancy princess dress made her look so carefree.

“And the marriage law has been changed.”

“Mhm,” Leo nodded his head, reaching out to tuck a strand of hair behind her ear.

“Soo… you know what that means.”

“No,” Leo shook his head, “I don’t know what you mean.”

“Are you serious?” Lapis slapped her hand against the grass.

“You’re going to have to be a little specific than that.”

“ARGH! You know what you are so-” Lapis lunged at him, strangling him. Leo managed to roll them over, wrestling each other until he pinned her against the grass. Lapis’ eyes widened at how close their faces were. His breath was tickling her lips, exciting her. He was about to kiss her before he pulled away smirking.

“I know, I know what you meant. You’re suggesting that we can finally be together and get married.”

“Thank you, Captain Obvious,” Lapis rolled her eyes. “I am the future queen, and I must select the future king and husband and I choose you.”

“And what if I say no?” Leo cupped her cheeks.

Lapis gasped in shocked as if she had been impaled. “You have no objections it is an order from your queen.” She was suddenly cut off by his lips capturing hers. Lapis sighed contently against him, wrapping her arms around his neck. They stayed put in position, kissing each other deeply. Though they had to pull back, Leo breathing heavily as he braced a hand against the grass.

“And why would I dare object? Besides, I chose you too.” He rolled over, pulling her against him. Lapis closed her eyes, allowing herself to snuggle against him. Ah yes, this would do. Queen Lapis and King Leonardo. That didn’t that sound all that bad.

* * *

**TWO MONTHS LATER**

* * *

The special day had arrived, and it seemed as if the entire country was invited to the wedding. After all, how could anyone miss such an enormous event? Lapis decided that she and Leo were to be wed outside the city and near the ocean on the beach. This was a place that could accommodate so many people and would be something unforgettable.

It was an extravagant wedding. Blue and Steven’s palanquins were parked aside, along with a new one that would soon belong to both Leo and Lapis. The waves of the ocean provided the perfect music and harmony. An abord was decorated with the prettiest orchids lined with white silk. Gold petals lined the sand in a pathway. Gems, humans, and mutants were all gathered. After all, this was also the first time that a gem and a mutant would marry.

Leo stood next to the priest, wearing a royal blue Japanese robe. This all felt surreal to him, almost like a dream. Just yesterday he was living as slave, and yet today… he was suddenly becoming Homeworld’s next king. Not that he really cared for power nor saw himself as higher than anyone. But knowing that he started from the bottom, gave hope to others that they could still live an affordable life. If anyone else was fit to be king, only Leo fit that description. Not only was he skilled fighter and ninja, who could help to defend their country and military affairs along with Steven. He understood the lives of mutants, and treated everyone as equal. They were lucky enough to have such an honorable being.

Leo turned, tears blurring his eyes as he could see the guards move aside to reveal Lapis. Blue Diamond guided her down the aisle as she walked up towards him. She was an absolute goddess. Her wedding dress was white, delicate as silk, with a veil and crown upon her head. They jointed hands at the altar as the priest began to demonstrate them to cite their vows. Both took the cup where a ribbon joined their hands together. It was something that resembled a negotiation of peace. Leo and Lapis both had to sip of the wine before rings were inserted onto their fingers. Leonardo was asked to kneel forward as his brothers watched from the crowd. Steven came forward, placing a blue crown onto Leo’s head.

“And thus, crowned the new king of Homeworld. King Leonardo!” He stood up as people began to bow. Leonardo turned back to face Lapis. The ocean gem was crying in joy, Leo squeezing her fingers gently.

“I love you,” he whispered.

“I love you too.”

“And you may kiss the queen!” He wasted no time in pulling her forward, smashing his lips against hers. Lapis yelped, surprised at the passion before allowing herself to drown into the kiss.

They pulled apart, hugging each other tightly, before clasping hands and raising it into the air. People began to cheer, bowing themselves to the ground as the newly wedded king and queen walked down the aisle hand-in-hand. There was no way to describe the euphoric feeling of joy.

They were finally together, and nothing could ever separate them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading this long story. I hope you enjoyed! :)


End file.
